Anko's Konoha Babysitting Service
by Irukapooka
Summary: What happens when Anko decides to do a babysitting service? Horror and terror ensures! Oh yeah, and tons of OOCness! Please NO flames! Constructive criticism will be accepted. A TEA PARTY! WHAT! THIS ISN'T TEA! Uh oh...
1. The Perfect Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the plot.  
  
Prologue  
  
Anko was walking down the busy streets of Konoha. She sighed. She needed more money. She had spent it all on ramen the night before. But, how could she do it? First of all, she needed a job that paid more than her current one. But, which one would be the perfect job?  
  
A store caught her eye. A baby outlet.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Anko yelled triumphantly. A few people were startled and shooed their children away. "I'LL DO THE FIRST EVER KONOHA BABYSITTING SERVICE!!!"  
  
Anko ran home and began to make advertising posters. After that, she set them up all over the village so everyone could see.  
  
As she stapled the last of her posters onto yet another telephone pole, she stepped back and admired her work. This was going to be easy. Babysitting a few kids for a few hours. How hard could that be?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"RI NG!!!"  
  
Anko woke with a start. She had been sitting in her armchair, right next to the telephone, all day, waiting for someone to call.  
  
She grabbed the phone excitedly and put it to her ear. "Hello? This is Anko's Konoha Babysitting Service. How may I help you?" she asked happily. Who would be her first client? A little baby boy? A little baby girl? A toddler, perhaps?  
  
"Boss, I got lost trying to deliver the pizzas again."  
  
A lost pizza boy? "Do I care if you're lost while you're delivering pizzas? This is Anko's Konoha Babysitting Service. Not a pizza parlor!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really, really..."  
  
"CLICK!!!" said the phone as Anko hung up. She sighed and sunk low into her armchair. What if nobody called her?  
  
"RING!!!"  
  
Anko smiled. This was gonna be it! She just knew it! "Hello? This is Anko's Konoha Babysitting Service. How may I help you?"  
  
"BOSS!!!" yelled a panicked voice. Anko leaned in closer. There seemed to screaming in the background. "THE LOBSTERS AND FISH FORMED A MOB AND ARE ABOUT TO SET OUT TO DESTROY KONOHA AND THE REST OF THE NINJA COUNTRIES!!! HELP!!!"  
  
"CLICK!!!" Maybe she wasn't meant to be a babysitter after all.  
  
"RING!!!"  
  
Anko gritted her teeth. "WHAT?!!! THIS IS ANKO'S KONOHA BABYSITTING SERVICE!!! NOT SOME STUPID PIZZA PARLOR OR A STUPID FISH MART!!!" she yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Fine. Be that way. I was only gonna ask you to baby-sit..." the person on the other line hung up.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anko yelled. She quickly dived at the caller ID to see who called. She picked up the phone and dialed the phone number. "Hi!" she said in an over happy voice. "This is Anko! How may I help you?"  
  
"We're running out of pork and beans," replied the voice on the other line.  
  
"Eh?" Anko asked, confused.  
  
"Kankurou!" a voice yelled in the background. "Gimme the phone!"  
  
"Geez... stupid sisters..." the voice trailed off.  
  
Seconds later, a new voice appears. "Hello?" it was the voice of the person who had called only moments before.  
  
"Hi! This is Anko! How may I help you?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to baby-sit my baby brother. But, if you're not up to it..."  
  
"I am! I am!" Anko said ecstatically. "Just drop him off at my house when you're ready!"  
  
"Fine," the person hung up.  
  
Anko smiled. This was gonna be great! 


	2. Anko's First Client

Here's the second chapter. Hopefully, it's a lot better than the first one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the plot.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"NO!!! I AM TWELEVE YEARS OLD!!! I DO NOT NEED A BABYSITTER!!! I'M SERIOUS!!! ONCE I GET HOME I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!!!" Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs. His brother and sister (a.k.a. Kankurou and Temari) had tied him up. They each grabbed an end of the rope and slung it over their shoulders, dragging Gaara, who was sitting up. They were on their journey to find the babysitter's house.  
  
Temari smiled. "No you won't"  
  
"WHY WON'T I?!!!" Gaara sneered.  
  
"Cuz we're your siblings," Kankorou replied.  
  
"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!!"  
  
"Whatever," Kankurou said. He looked at Temari. "Are you sure it's a good idea to go to the Caribbean and leave Gaara alone with someone we hardly even know?"  
  
"WHAT?!!! YOU GUYS ARE GOIN' TO THE CARIBBEAN!!! WHAT ABOUT ME?!!! I WANNA GO!!!"  
  
Temari shook her head. "No. You know how obsessed you are with sand. We don't want to you kill off everyone on the beach."  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Finally! We're here! Geez... Gaara. You're getting a little heavy," Kankurou commented.  
  
Gaara gave him a death glare. "ONCE I'M UNTIED, I'M GONNA RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!"  
  
His brother and sister ignored him. Temari rung the doorbell. A purple haired Jounin opened the door. "Hello! Uh..." Anko looked from side to side. "Where's the baby boy I'm supposed to baby-sit?"  
  
"YOU TOLD HER I WAS A BABY?!!!!!!!!"  
  
He was ignored. "Hey! You're those sand nin at the Chunnin Exam!" Anko exclaimed as she spotted their hitai-ate. She prepared to do a jutsu.  
  
"You want money or not?" Temari asked flatly.  
  
Anko dropped her hands and plastered a smile on her face. "Please, right this way," she said as she side-stepped to let them in.  
  
Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara peered in. The house was filled with ramen containers. You could barely make out the floor. Gaara cringed. He did NOT like ramen.  
  
Temari shook her head. "No thanks. We just came to drop him off. Kankurou and I are gonna be late for the plane if we don't hurry up," she bent down and pinched Gaara's cheek. "Be a good boy. I love you." Then, she and Kankurou skipped off into the sunset, even though it was mid afternoon.  
  
"I HATE YOU PEOPLE!!!" Gaara yelled after them.  
  
Anko scratched the back of her head. "What do I do now?"  
  
Gaara's head snapped around to face her. "UNTIE ME!!!"  
  
Anko smiled. "Now now. This won't do. Rudeness is not the key. Come along," she grabbed an end of Gaara's rope and dragged him inside her house. She stooped down to look into his petite green eyes. "What do you wanna do now? Play with a puzzle? Make a macaroni necklace?" she suggested.  
  
"UNTIE ME!!!"  
  
Anko clapped her hands together. "Oh I know!" She skipped into her living room. A few seconds later she was shoving items into his face. "Do you like these? I picked them out, just for you!"  
  
"DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN BABY TO YOU?!!!!!!" Gaara bellowed at Anko.  
  
She looked down at the piles and piles of baby clothes and toys. She took out her life's savings to pay for these clothes and toys. And all of the things that she had purchased were non-refundable (no money back...guaranteed!). Then she got an idea. A horrible, awful idea. She smiled evilly at Gaara. "Do you like the ones with duckies or piggies?"  
  
"NONE!!! NOW, I DEMAND YOU UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
"Piggies it is!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Within seconds, Gaara was untied and dressed in a baby's outfit (cuz how can anyone get dressed while tied up? Even if it was forced), covered in piggies. In other cases, Gaara would've killed her in an instant. Unfortunately, she was as fast as Lee when it comes to putting on baby's clothes, his sand could not keep up with him. He was turning blue with loss of oxygen (the baby's clothes were a little bit small.).  
  
Anko stood up and looked him over. "Awww! So cute! Hugs!" she dived on the poor thing and began to squeeze him to death. Gaara didn't even have a chance to get his sand barrier up. He was trying to focus on taking small, gasping breaths.


	3. Finding a Babysitter

Hi people! Thank you SO VERY MUCH for the nice reviews! It made me very happy and made me want to write more. This chapter sucks. So I'm sorry and please DON'T flame me. Only constructive criticism will be accepted.  
  
No, I do not hate Gaara. In fact, I think he's a really cool kid with a sad oh so sad past. Have you ever noticed that almost all the Naruto characters have a sad past?  
  
Oh, and can you guess who Anko's next 'baby' is going to be?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the plot.

Chapter 3: Finding a Babysitter

While Gaara was being hugged to death and dressed up in piggies, Team 7 was having their own problems. They were on the training grounds discussing about something important.

"Well, I promised Jiraiya-sama I'd practice with him. So I can't do it," Naruto said.

Sakura sighed. "I can't do it cuz I'm gonna go eat ramen with Lee." Naruto snorted.

"SAKURA-CHAN'S GOIN' OUT WITH FUZZY EYEBROWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura threw a rock at his head. "How many times do I have to tell you to not make fun of him!"

Naruto rubbed his head. "Owie..." He looked up and spotted Sasuke leaning against a tree. "Oi! Sasuke! We haven't heard from you yet!"

Sasuke looked at an anxious Sakura and Naruto lazily as he folded his arms. "Don't look at me. I'm not going to waste my time being with him. I have my own life too, you know."

"But- Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined.

"HEY GUYS!!!!!!!! COME LOOK AT THIS!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, a few feet away from them.

Sakura and Sasuke ran over to the blonde ninja. "What?" they asked.

Naruto picked up a neon green flyer from off the ground. "'Anko's Konoha Babysitting Service?'" he looked up at the other two. "Her?! Attending children? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

Sakura bopped Naruto on the head. "Don't you get it? She can do the babysitting for us!"

Naruto rubbed the spot on his cheek, where Anko's kunai met him. "But, she's gonna slaughter him! Don't you think she's even a tinsy bit dangerous?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't care. Let's hurry it up and drop him off at her house. I have better things to do."

Sakura looked worried. "But, we don't have money!"

"HE has money," Sasuke said simply.

"Oh," came from Sakura's and Naruto's mouths.

################

"Here comes the airplane! Open wide Gaara-kun!"

Gaara groaned. What had he done to deserve this? He was sitting in a high chair, with a bib, and had a lunatic that called herself a Jounin feeding him ramen. How he HATED ramen! And it had only been five minutes since his brother and sister dropped him off. How long was he going to have to stay here? How much more pain can a ninja like him endure? He clamped his mouth tight shut.

Anko smiled. "Come on, Gaara-kun! Be a good boy!"

Gaara shook his head frantically 'no'.

Anko's smile grew wider. All of a sudden, she pointed to the front door. "Oh my! Are your siblings here already?"

Gaara's eyes turned to the door. "Wha..." Anko shoved a great BIG HUMONGO fork full of ramen into his poor unprotected mouth. He tried to spit it out, but it clung to his mouth. He quickly swallowed it.

Boy, was this woman going to pay.

In the back room, Anko's phone rang. She skipped out of the room to get it. "Welcome to Anko's Konoha Babysitting Service! Anko speaking. How may I help you?"

"I need you to babysit someone, DUH" came a certain blonde haired ninja's voice on the other end of the line. "What else do you think I'm calling for?"

Anko started to bounce up and down excitedly. "Is it a baby?"

Naruto paused. "Uh... you could say that." "YAY!!!! Bring him over right away!" "Sure."  
  
As I said before, please don't flame me it's not nice. And thank you for the idea, One Azn Dragon, I'll think about doing that. And, yep, I will put the other Naruto characters through this too! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! coughcough MWAHAHAhAHAHAhAHAHAHAhahahahahHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Evil Blood Sucking Orochimaru Monkeys!

Hi there! Irukapooka here! This chapter isn't really that funny but the next one will be. I promise! I've only done this chapter so it wouldn't get too confusing later. Well, enjoy! And please NO flames! Only constructive criticism will be accecpted. And this is NOT gonna be an anti Sakura book! You'll see why in later chapters why I did this to her.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto characters or Mr. Ukki. But I do own the plot.

Chapter 4: Oro? (sorry couldn't think up a title for this chapter)

Kakashi was sitting in his living room guarding his mother's oldest and most proud vase. Kakashi found it to be the ugliest thing on the planet. But he didn't dare tell his mother that. She got scary when his opinion wasn't the one she wanted to hear.   
  
He sighed. His mother was on vacation somewhere. It was the first time in his 26 year old life that he had been left alone. He always had to be with someone. His students during training, his mother living in HIS house. He didn't know why, but nobody seemed to trust him. Poor, poor Kakashi.  
  
Then, he heard it. Footsteps. Footsteps coming to his door. His face paled. THE EVIL BLOOD SUCKING OROCHIMARU MONKEYS WERE COMING TO TAKE HIM AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Using his ninja like reflexes he grabbed his mother's vase and held it close. No way was he going to sit in the corner again.   
  
He inched slowly towards the door and opened it. He gasped. IT WAS A PINK EVIL BLOOD SUCKING OROCHIMARU MONKEY!!!!!!!!!   
  
Without thinking, he chucked the vase at the creature's head. It immediately knocked it out. Kakashi stepped toward the vase. It was broken in two. Kakashi groaned. Would his mother believe him that he was only trying to protect the house from an evil pink blood sucking Orochimaru monkey?  
  
Oh, well. He thought. He chucked the vase over his shoulder. He hated the thing anyway.  
  
He got up and walked back into the house, proud that he had defeated the evil pink thing.  
  
#############

Sasuke was dressed up as a chipmunk up in one of Kakashi's trees. He held his walkie talkie close to his mouth. "Naruto, what happened down there?" he had heard a loud KONK and then silence.  
  
"SASUKE!!!!!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE DAISES!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. He was crouched, hidden somewhere in Kakashi's flower garden of daises. He was the one chosen to watch over that area which meant he had to dress up as a daisy.  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed. "We need to carry out the mission for Mrs. Hatake!"  
  
"WHY?????!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sasuke sighed. "Because, dobe, she told us to watch out for Kakashi and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."  
  
"BUT..."  
  
"We're getting paid for it so shut up and tell me what happened."  
  
Naruto sighed. "Uh, Sakura-chan's on the ground."  
  
"Is she breathing?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Hmmm... I wonder if we can get her share of money if Mrs. Hatake comes and finds out Sakura-chan's sleeping on the job?"

"Shoot. Oh well. Wake her up." Darn. He was also hoping to get more money and take Sakura's share..  
  
Naruto rushed over and picked a stick up from off the ground. He poked her with it. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!"  
  
She smacked Naruto in surprise. "HE TRIED TO KIL ME!!!!!!!!! DID YOU SEE THAT???????!!!!!!!! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she got up and ran to the ramen bar to meet with Lee.  
  
Sasuke glared after her. "Great. She's left us to try and convince him to come with us now".  
  
############### 

Anko looked into Gaara's eyes. "I'm going to go out to but us more ramen. You were such a hungry boy!" she exclaimed as she patted him on the head.  
  
"I'm...gonna...kill...you..." he groaned. He had way to much to eat.  
  
Anko smiled and picked him up from his highchair and set him down on the floor. "Now stay here, Gaara-kun." She opened the door. "It'll only be for a few minutes. And don't even try to escape. I got prime security on all the doors and windows. Bye-bye!"  
  
#############

Rock Lee stared down at the ground. "Sakura-san's late. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to come eat ramen with me." He looked around at the empty ramen bar. Still no Sakura.  
  
He looked down at his uneaten ramen. He wasn't really hungry anymore. He paid his money and began to eat his ramen in silence.  
  
"I'd like two ramen to go please," a voice next to him said.  
  
He looked up and saw the purple haired Jounin that attended the Chuunin exam. She looked down at him and smiled. "Hello! How are you today?"  
  
Lee didn't answer. He continued to eat. Anko noticed some depression in the boy. "Wanna come to my place? There's gonna be a party at my house. Would you like to come?"  
  
Lee hesitated. What if Sakura came here and didn't find him? But, she was an hour late. What if she had gone to this lady's party? He nodded.   
  
Anko paid for the ramen and paid the cook (Temari had paid her before she left). "Let's go! People are waiting!"  
  
Too bad Lee didn't know what he was getting himself into.  
  
#################

"Okay Naruto. If we can't get Kakashi out ourselves, we have to force him out," Sasuke said with his squirrel costume still on. "Now, I have thought up a plan. See that plant up there?" Sasuke pointed to one of Kakashi's windows. A dead plant in a pot was standing on the sill.  
  
"A PLANT????!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "That's your brilliant plan?"  
  
Sasuke grinned. "Not just any plant. Mr. Ukki."

**Reviewer Responses**:

**One Azn Dragon**: That's ok. I didn't consider that a flame. In fact, it helped me out! As you can see this chapter is about 300 words longer. I would've written more, but I'm trying to gain more ideas as time goes by. And, yep! Orochimaru is most certainly gonna be in here. i just don't know when I'll put him in...

**Rednal29**: Don't worry. I can't be that cruel. Hinata is one of the characters I take most sympathy on. But, I am hoping to have Neji...

And thank you to all the other nice reviewers! Thank you for your happy comments! And, remember, if you wanna review, please NO flames. Only constructive criticism will be accepted! Thank you!


	5. Jar of Pickles, a Chair, and a New Plan

Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It is a little bit shorter than I planned it to be. Sorry. Thank you for the reviews! They were happy! If you would like to leave a review, remember, NO flames please. But constructive criticism will be accepted. Well, happy readings!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto characters or Mr. Ukki. But I do own the plot.

Chapter 5: a jar of pickles, a chair, and a new plan

Gaara was trying to find his way out of this mental house. Anko was right. When he tried to knock down the doors and windows with his sand, it wouldn't budge. He had tried everything he could think of.

He first tried yelling his lungs out, but he soon gave up because he was losing his voice (since he had been doing that a few hours earlier). He tried to make a call to Tsunade, the current Hokage:

"Hello? Tsunade, the fifth and cutest Hokage speaking."

"HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled (hey, he still had enough voice volume to do that).

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked calmly.

"THIS PSYCHO MENTAL JOUNIN WOMAN IS BABYSITTING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"And the problem is?"

"SHE'S A LUNATIC, I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! A MENTAL CASE!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE KEEPS ON TREATING ME AS IF I'M A BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S EVEN DRESSED ME IN BABY CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Is it piggies or duckies? I hope you're wearing piggies! They're so kawaii!"

Gaara quickly hung up the phone. _Okay. That was disturbing._ He thought to himself.

He had run out of ideas. Now, there was only one last thing he could count on. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fried. He grinned evilly to himself as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the almighty... JAR OF PICKLES!!!!!!!!!

He giggled giddily. He rushed over to the LARGE lock on the doorknob on a door. He lifted the jar above his head. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he began to pound the lock with the pickle jar. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

Of course, after a few hits, the jar cracked and pickles spilled all over. He stared at the jar in his hand. "Poo..." he looked down and picked up a pickle. His eyes turned into horseshoes. "YAY! PICKLES!" he yelled as he took a large bite.

########################

Anko walked though her door, to find Gaara sprawled out on her floor, stuffed with pickles. Lee followed her. He raised one of his eyebrows. Anko ignored Lee's expression and picked Gaara up in her arms(she had to put the ramen out on the table first).

Gaara opened an eye. "Ugh... get away..."

Anko smiled. "Now, now Gaara-kun. You have been eating too much. Poor gaarie warie needs a nappie wappie," she baby talked. She dropped him onto her couch and left him all alone.

Anko turned to Lee. "Come into the kitchen. We need to talk."

Lee nodded, still all too amazed of Gaara. This didn't look like much of a party to him. They three were the only people here. He quickly sat himself at Anko's table, which was currently groaning under the weight of ramen boxes and containers.

Anko also took a seat. She placed her head in her hands. "So, Lee, right?"

Lee nodded. "Yes ma'am." She was a Jounin that had been in charge of an event at the Chuunin exam. He had to give her the proper respect.

"Lee, are your parents at home? Do you need a babysitter?" her eyes glistened.

"Actually, they're in Antartica."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I'm old enough not to have a babysitter, don't you think?"

Anko smiled that insane smile of hers again. "Lee, Lee, Lee. You are so naïve. What would your sensei say if he knew you were unsurpervised?"

"Gai-sensei would be disappointed to know that," Lee admitted.

Anko clapped her hands. "YAY! ANOTHER NEW BABY TO BABYSIT!!!!"

Lee grew disturbed.

Anko leaned across the table to stare into his eyes. "You have sexy eyebrows."

Lee scooted his chair away from her. _Oro?_

Anko stood up and walked over to Lee slowly. "Lee-kun..."

"I, uh, have to be going now..." Lee said as he _tried_ to get out of his seat. But, for some reason, he couldn't budge. He looked down and saw manacles on his wrists and ankles, attached to the chair. "What the...?"

Anko smiled evilly. "Lee-kun..." she whipped out an eyebrow plucker and a tube of super glue. "You have sexy eyebrows."

Lee screamed.

#########################

"All right, Naruto. Grab the plant. Carefully now. Carefully," Sasuke instructed. "It may be a trap for all we know."

"Bah! I betcha he won't even know it's gone! Like this is really gonna be a trap!" Naruto said loudly. He reached out for the unprotected plant. One finger touched it. Now two. Three. Four. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I told you, Sasuke! This wasn't a trap! Look who's wrong now! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he yelled as he and Sasuke were tossed up into the sky, flinging them back into the busy streets of Konoha

Kakashi stepped out of his door and smiled. "Stupid evil pink blood sucking Orochimaru monkeys. They thought they could steal Mr. Ukki but I've shown them once again!"

#########################

"Big brother Naruto! Don't die!" Konohamaru yelled as he began to punch Naruto's chest. "Breathe! Breathe!"

Naruto's eyes opened wide and he sputtered. "Get off!"

"Yay! Big brother Naruto is alive!" yelled Konohamaru and his two comrades.

At that moment, Sasuke also woke up. He sat up and glared at Naruto. "You are the worst."

"Hey, hey, hey! I've got a plan!" Naruto said, even though he didn't.

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked. "What is it?"

Naruto looked around, trying to search for an answer. "Uh..." then his eyes landed on the three children. He smiled (A/N: Boy, people do smile a lot in this fanfic). "Say, Konohamaru?"

"Yes, big brother?"

"Let's play a little game..."

****

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Rednal 29:** I might do Neji but most likely I won't, but if I do, I'll inform you at the first of the chapter.

And everyone else: thank you my faithful readers. I appreciate the appraisal. It makes me happy! If you would like to review, please remember NO flames please. They aren't very nice. But I will happily accept constructive criticism! Thank you!


	6. Donations to the Hairless

FWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like this one. I had a lot of fun writing it. And I do NOT hate any of the characters that I torture. If you would like to review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be happily accepted.

I also used an idea from Rednal29. Hope that's ok.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the plot.

Chapter 6: Donations to the Hairless

Gaara awoke to crying in the background. He shook his head and sat up. Who was that crying? Then he remembered. Anko brought home another 'baby.' It was that Lee kid.

"Yay! Gaara-kun is up!" he heard 'her' voice yell. A second later, he was in a death grip hug. "Gaara-kun! I have a surprise for you!"

"You're gonna die in a swirling pit of fire with little munchkins doing the Macarena in the background?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Anko swiftly pulled out a hand mirror. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara's jaw dropped and he too, was soon screaming.

########################

Somebody was knocking on Kakashi's door. Kakashi grabbed a baseball bat and neared it. "Who is it?"

"Konoha girl scouts!"

"And boy scouts!"

Kakashi jumped up and down in excitement and he dropped his only means of protection (a.k.a. his baseball bat). "YAY!!! Are you children gonna sell me cookies?" he asked excitedly as he opened up his door. Three children stood staring up at him. A girl and two boys. Each one of them had a black backpack on.

The boy without glasses smiled and took off his backpack. "Actually, are you Kakashi?"

"Yes! Do I get cookies now?"

Konohamaru smiled. He nodded to his other two comrades. They nodded back. They each reached into their backpacks and pulled out...

##########################

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Does Gaara-kun like his present?"

"GET THEM OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anko gave him, yet another hug. "Yay! I knew Gaara-kun would like his present!"

Gaara looked back into the mirror again, not believing what she had done to him. Those eyebrows. Those eyebrows that Lee kid on his head, were now super glued onto him!

"I noticed that you didn't have any eyebrows, so I picked Lee-kun up on the way home and shaved off half his eyebrows to give to you! Aren't they pretty?" Anko said very fast.

Gaara glared at her. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THEY ARE NOT PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THEM OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anko picked Gaara up and put him into---"A BABY'S CRIB???????!!!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled.

Anko patted him on the head. "You're getting cranky. Nappy time!"

"But I was just barely sleeping!"

"Now, now, no talking back!" Anko skipped off. Gaara cringed as he heard more screaming. A few seconds later, Anko skipped back, holding Lee, now with only half of his eyebrows and in a pink baby outfit with a bonnet on his head. "Now, play nicely now! Don't worry, I'll bring in more friends for you later. Tootles!" she skipped off.

"SHE-TOOK-MY-EYEBROWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee yelled in between gasps.

Gaara took pity on him. "We need to escape."

"But-how?"

"For now, we're just gonna have to wait until it's the opportune moment. We'll need more help if we're gonna defeat her."

Lee nodded. "Right."

#############################

"MACHINE GUNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled, behind Kakashi's fence. "YOU GAVE THOSE KIDS MACHINE GUNS???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto smiled his all too famous fox smile. "It'll work, trust me."

"BUT- THOSE KIDS COULD DESTROY THE WHOLE VILLAGE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Chill. Just wait."

#############################

Konohamaru and co. pointed their machine guns at Kakashi's face. Moegi (she's the girl) pulled out a bag, big enough for a man to fit in. "Just step into here, sir," Konohamaru instructed.

Kakashi gulped. He did exactly as he was told. Udon (the boy with glasses)tied the end with a knot.

"Okay, let's go and hand him over to big brother," Konohamaru said and away they went.

###########################

It was about nine at night when Anko heard the doorbell ring. She jumped off her couch and opened the door. Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru and co., and a bag were at her doorstep.

"Is this him?" she asked.

Naruto smiled. "Yep!"

"YAY!!!!!!!!!" she threw the bag into her house. You could hear a loud 'OW!!!!!' in the background. "Do you need a babysitter, children?"

All of the kids shook their heads. Konohamaru stepped forward. "No, ma'am. But, we can get more kids for you if you want."

Anko clapped her hands together. "Isn't that sweet? Sure! Let's see. What should I call you?"

"The Konohamaru Busters!" Naruto said. "Me and Sasuke here are there managers. Give us a job and we'll be happy to do it."

Sasuke smiled. "Especially if you give us money." He held his hand out for her to shake.

Anko took it. "It's a deal," she whipped out a picture from her coat. "And this is who I want you to get."

Naruto nodded. "Roger!"

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Rednal29**: I used a bit of your idea. I hope that was ok.

**Almighty Ishboo: **hehehehehe. Yeah. I've actually watched Rurouni Kenshin and read the manga. Man, do I love that quote. Now I have a question to ask you. Have you ever seen Rurouni Kenshin unedited. Like, have you watched the dvd? I know, stupid question.

**kashisenshey: **Thank you for the idea. I'll keep that in mind.

And thank you to everyone else that reviewed! wipes tear away from eye You are all kind! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you guess who the next baby is going to be? Find out in the next chappie!

If you would like to leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be happily accepted.


	7. Singing and Rose Petals

I am SO sorry. This chapter is only about 400 words and not the usual 600. I've been having arthritis lately and it's killing me. Sorry. It's just been killing me, but I have brought you the story and the next chapter. I know it's stupid and there's OOCness everywhere in this, so please DON'T flame me. But I will happily accept constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and these songs that are sung in this chapter. But I do own the CDs.

Chapter 7: Singing and Rose Petals

"My knee's still shaking,

Like I was twelve,

Sneaking out of the classroom,

By the back door,

A man railed at me twice,

Though I didn't care,

Waiting is wasting,

For people like MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru yelled from his bedroom. "THAT SONG IS KILLING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE TOTALLY RUINING THE SONG!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was five o' clock in the morning at Orochimaru's happy home. Kabuto was rooming with him because Kabuto is Kabuto (yeah, I know. Makes a lot of sense, don't it?)

Kabuto was taking a shower and signing like a dieing magpie. He frowned. "But I like that song!" he protested.

Orochimaru jumped out of his bed. "Bah! Don't sing that song."

Kabuto nodded. "Alright then."

Orochimaru took in the peaceful silence, but then was interrupted again: "How come I must know,

Where obsession needs me to go,

How come I must knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww................"

"CLUNK!"

Orochimaru threw a brick (Don't ask me where he got it. It just appeared randomly.) at Kabuto. "I SAID SHUT UP YOU!!!!!"

Kabuto came out of the shower wearing a hot pink towel. "OWIE!!!!!! OROCHIMARU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"STOP WHINING AND GET DRESSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru yelled as he walked out of his house.

He went to his shed and pulled out his garden supplies. He smiled widely as he took out his needed supplies. He skipped over to his garden, right behind his pink house.

He knelt down besides his little bed of flowers which consisted of only pink flowers. He giggled to himself. He LOVED pink. Pink was happy.

After Orochimaru watered all the plants, he kissed them each on the petals. "Goodbye Betty, Wendy, Sarah, Julie," and he went on and on.

After this morning ritual, Orochimaru skipped into his house. "Is my drink done yet?" He asked Kabuto.

"It's in the kitchen," Kabuto called.

Orochimaru skipped happily into the kitchen and found his smoothie of grass on the table. He chugged it down happily. It was his favorite drink.

Kabuto walked into the kitchen, fully dressed now. "Are you done yet Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru nodded. Kabuto led him over to his own private hair salon. "Sit in the chair, sir," Kabuto instructed.

Orochimaru sat in his chair of pinkness and put his head into the sink. Kabuto dipped Orochimaru's hair in water with rose petals. "Your hair is sexy as ever Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smiled. "I know."

"Do you think my hair will ever become as sexy as yours?"

"No."

Kabuto pouted. "But, why?"

"Cuz I said so."

"No fair."

The doorbell rang. Kabuto stopped washing Orochimaru's hair and headed to the front door. Kabuto came back into the hair salon a few minutes later along with some new people: three kids, a blonde ninja, and a raven haired ninja.

Naruto burst up laughing. "YOU-HAHAHAHAHA-WASH YOUR HAIR-HAHAHAHAHAHA-IN ROSE PETALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AND WE THOUGHT YOU WERE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke was rolling on the floor clutching his sides. "THAT'S HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he laughed through his tears.

Orochimaru jerked his head up, which threw rose petals every where. "I AM EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he raged. He gave a hateful look to Kabuto. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"They, uh..." Kabuto began.

Konohamaru smiled. "Come with us, sir. We've heard that you are in need of a babysitter."

##############################

See? I told you it was stupid. Bleh...But, for any of you who did not know the songs that Kabuto sung, let me tell ya about them. The first one is WIND, one of my favorite songs on the Naruto OST(original soundtrack), and the second one is Obsession, the ending song for .hacksign. You should really listen to them! Anyways...

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Rednal29: **Sorry. I didn't know if it was okay or not. But I wanted to give credit to you also. I have only just barely been registered for and I wasn't sure if it was okay. And much to your enjoyment, Neji will not be in this fic. At least he won't be tortured. He may make a cameo appearence.

**AlmightyIshboo**: The DVD should be unedited unless you got it from an edited store. I just wanted to know if episodes 1-5(or how many there is in the first dvd: the wandering samurai) if it had any nudity and crap like that in it. I was just wondering. And, yes, evil can be good.

I would also like to thank the other reviewers! You have stayed faithful and true to this story and I really appreciate that. Thank you. If you would like to leave a review, please DON'T flame me. Constructive criticism will be accepted.


	8. Cookies and a Lost Teammate

Iruka: IP, you better not put me in this fic of yours...

IP: Why?

Iruka: Do it and no ramen!

IP: Bah! You're so mean!

Iruka: Rednal29, be warned.

IP: (rolls eyes) oh, come on! It ain't that bad!

Iruka: It was just a warning so PLEASE no flaming. Constructive criticism will be accepted.

IP: Yeah, thanks for taking away my right to speak. Enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. So sad.

Chapter 8: Cookies and a Lost Teammate

Kakashi stared at his new surroundings with curiosity. He was in a play pen along with a boy with the tattoo 'love' on his forehead, and another boy with very thin eyebrows. Kakashi stared at them with wide eyes.

Well, not exactly at Gaara and Lee, but at what they had in their hands: a cookie. You see, Kakashi loved cookies and when Anko had given him his, he ate it right up. He gazed longingly at the chocolate chips and the sugar crystals placed on it. He could see every texture, every detail. He licked his lips behind his mask. He was hungry. VERY hungry.

########################

"I DEMAND YOU GET ME OUT OF THIS BAG THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru yelled. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anko opened the bag up. She smiled wide. Orochimaru cowered. Anko squealed. "YAY!!!!!!!!" she gave Orochimaru a tight, TIGHT hug. "YAY!!!!! ANOTHER NEW BABY FOR ANKO MOMMY TO TAKE CARE OF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Orochimaru gave an earpiercing scream as he was dragged inside her house. A few minutes later, Anko reappeared out of her house, locking the door behind her. She hugged Sasuke. "THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!" she yelled.

"Uh...you're welcome?" Sasuke said, unsure of the situation.

Anko let go him and whipped out another picture of another 'baby'.

Naruto and Sasuke cringed. The person in that picture was scary. But, Naruto gulped and nodded. "We will do it. Just as long as you give us the money."

Anko smiled (again). "Oh yes. You see...the reason why I want him is because..."

All five of the Konohamru Busters cringed when they heard Anko's statement. But they held their heads high and went off to do their next mission.

##########################

"Hello, Neji-kun!"

Neji groaned as he heard his instructor's voice. He hated it when Gai pretended that he was best friends with Neji and used the suffix 'kun' at the end of his name.

Gai put an arm around Neji. "Isn't it a beautiful morning, Neji-kun?"

Neji tried to keep his cool down. "I guess..." he said in a little more than a whisper.

Gai stood up and looked around the training ground. "Tenten-chan! Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

"Yes sensei!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Lee-kun!" Gai yelled as he looked around the training grounds. Lee was nowhere to be found. He looked down at Neji and Tenten. "Where is Lee? He is not one to be late."

"I dunno," Tenten said fiddling with her kunai.

Gai looked at Neji eagerly. "Do I look like that I would know?"

Gai smiled evilly as he pinned Neji's arms to his sides and lifted him up in the air. "ACK!!!!!!! GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I shall not put you down, Neji-kun!" Gai boomed. "Find Lee-kun with your beautiful eyes of pearl!"

"I WILL NOT!!!!!!!!!" Neji hissed. "AND MY EYES ARE NOT BEAUTIFUL OR PEARL!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Do it Neji!" Tenten cheered. "Do it for the sake of the team!"

Neji gritted his teeth. But, he rather do his Byukagan for Tenten then Gai any day. Plus, if he used it and found Lee, Gai would leave him alone. Veins popped out of his head as he used his famous technique. "I can't find him."

Gai set Neji down gently and fell to his knees. "WHAT EVIL HAS DONE THIS?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO WOULD TAKE LEE AWAY!!!!!!!!!" he began to sob uncontrollably. Neji and Tenten ran away, leaving Gai all alone. "LEE!!!!!!! COME BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

###########################

Gaara looked at Kakashi. "What?"

Kakashi pounced on Gaara. "MY COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara bopped Kakashi on the head to get him off him. It worked. Kakashi sat in his little corner in the playpen, sobbing uncontrollably. "I ONLY WANTED A COOKIE!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anko came up skipping to the playpen to find out what the matter was. "Now, now let's be kind to one another. Look! A new friend!" she shoved Orochimaru into the playpen. "Be nice!" she skipped off.

Kakashi gazed at Orochmaru with wide eyes. "Friend..." his voice was distant.

Orochimaru gulped.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**One Azn Dragon: **Maybe... we shall soon see.

And to the rest of you who have reviewed: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!! You all make me so happy! You guys are SO cool for reading this! Also, the people who have reviewed 'I'm Scared', thank you for your reviews too! How can I forget you guys?

If any of you guys like poems, please read 'Where our hearts lie'. I need to know if I should continue with this or not. Thanks!

If any of you would like to review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be happily accepted.


	9. A New Lee

Sasuke: I'm gonna kill you.

IP: Me?

Sasuke: Yes, you!

IP: Uh oh. Hey, you wanna know something cool?

Sasuke: What?

IP: TURKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: oh geez...anyway, please NO flames, constructive criticism will be accepted. And thankfully, she doesn't own anything.

IP: No, really, guess what?

Sasuke: You're gonna fall off a building?

IP: Nope. Something's wrong and I can't break up the story (you'll soon see what I mean soon if you read it). So sorry if it's confusing. Here's the fic! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: A New Lee

Kakashi looked closer into Orochimaru's eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SCARY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIDE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he hid behind Lee. "HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he wailed.

Orochimaru began to cry too. "MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR HASN'T BEEN BATHED!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT MUST I DO??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he hugged Lee to comfort him.

Lee looked over uneasily at Gaara. "We won't be able to escape with these guys. We need to find other people to help us. What must we do?"

Gaara's eye twitched as he watched Kakashi and Orochimaru wail. "I guess we'll have to wait. We know that she'll have more people coming. We just have to wait. Hopefully the next person will have at least one brain cell."

Neji was running through the streets scarred for life. Gai had just called his eyes pearl! After he had calmed down, he ran back to the training grounds to find Gai still yelling about where 'his' Lee went.

His sensei could not act like this! He needed a sensei that would train with him, than a sensei that would cry about his student. So he was running through the streets, trying to find someone who could help his sensei stop crying and train him.

"Oof!" he grunted as he slammed into someone. He looked up at Naruto. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Hey! You were the one that slammed into me! I should be the one telling you to watch it!"

Neji jumped up. "No! I should!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "No! I should!"

"No! I should!"

"No! I should!"

Ten seconds later...

"Nu-uh! Chickens are blue!"

"You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you? They're purple!" Neji yelled

"BLUE!!!!!!!!!"

"PURPLE!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke was getting frustrated from waiting. "Neji! Where is Gai?"

Neji and Naruto paused to look at Sasuke. "He's in the training grounds crying," Neji blinked. "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto smiled in Neji's face. "By the way Neji, Anko told us you were invited. And so is Tenten. It's tomorrow."

Neji glared at him. "To where? What's tomorrow?"

But the Konohamaru Busters were running towards the training grounds and did not hear Neji.

"You are gonna die Naruto," Sasuke muttered through clenched teeth. "I am so gonna kill you."

Naruto smiled. "Hey, you can't let me take all the credit! It was Konohamaru's idea."

"Yeah, well, you were the one that did it!"

Naruto shoved Sasuke out from the bushes where they were hiding. "Go out there and greet him! Remember, money."

Sasuke bit his lower lip. "Gai-sensei!" he said with complete fake happiness. "I am here!"

Gai looked up. What he saw made him jump with happiness. Lee was standing right in front of him! Of course, this was really Sasuke. Naruto MADE him wear a green suit, mousse his hair a BAJILLION times to make it go down (Naruto had to cut Sasuke's hair in the front, then glued the cut hair onto his forehead to make them look like eyebrows), and Naruto MADE Sasuke put mascara on his eyelashes to make them look really big.

"LEE-KUN!!!!!!!!" within seconds, Sasuke was crushed by an unidentified object. "I HAVE MISSED YOU SO!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke looked hatefully behind him where Naruto and the rest were hiding. Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "Do it," he mouthed.

Sasuke gave him a hug. "GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He made himself choke up tears.

He gritted his teeth as he heard Naruto and co. laughing in the back ground. He broke the embrace and stared at Gai. "Gai-sensei, I need you to meet someone."

Gai puffed out his chest. "And who might that be, my dearest Lee?"

"Follow me."

"Who's house is this Lee-kun?"

"Just wait a sec," Sasuke rung the doorbell. The door slammed open and revealed Anko. YAY!!!!!!!MY LOVE HAS COME BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She dragged him back into the house.

"LEE!!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gai yelled before the door was slammed shut.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**One Azn Dragon: **Nope. No pairings. In the last chapter Neji just meant he'd rather do something for another person than Gai. I mean, wouldn't you? And the money thing, in chapter two, I mention something about her life savings and taking it all out to buy baby stuff. Remember, Temari also paid Anko in advance. And how does she repay the Konohamaru Busters? That's a secret. Haven't you noticed that she hasn't paid them a cent yet? Find out soon.

**kashisenshey: **It's fine. I don't care unless you're writing it in a fanfic. Otherwise, it's fine. I don't care. And thanks for the other compliments!

**Neonn: **I know. And I love being scary! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! And yes, I do know how the story's gonna end and I hope everyone will enjoy the ending. AHHHH!!!!! Sexiness song! Turn it off! Excuse me. But, until we get back to school I'll start to tell you who the victims are if you want.

**Dark Sharingan: **I'm glad you liked it. And about Jiraiya, I might. I'm getting requests from a lot of people about him now but here's the problem, I'm only on Chapter 67 of the manga, but I've seen clips of him from the anime. All I know about him is that Orochimaru, Tsunade, and him were teamates, he trains Naruto, and he's a pervert sannin. But, I'll try.

Wow. That was quite a few responses. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic. You guys are AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, if you would like to leave a review, please NO flames, constructive criticism will be accepted. Until next time, folks!


	10. Helping out Sasuke the Sexy

IP: Oh jeez... this chappie sucks. I'm SO sorry! Yeah, there's not really any funny parts in this one. But the next one will be better! I kinda sorta forgot about Sakura...so I had to put this one in. Please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 10: Helping out Sasuke the Sexy

Sakura was at her home, crying on her bed. "Why wasn't Lee-san there? That really was a cruel prank Lee. I thought you liked me!"

"SAKURA!!!!!!!! STOP MOPING AND GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!" Sakura's mom yelled from downstairs.

Sakura jumped out of bed. She wiped all her tears off her face. "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as she ran downstairs.

"I need you to go to the flower shop and get me some flowers," Sakura's mom explained.

Sakura clenched her fists. The only flower shop in town was owned by Ino's family. Why did she have to go down at this particular moment? She could just see Ino laughing in her face when it got out that she was ditched by Lee. She groaned. "Fine," she muttered as she made her way out the door.

Ino was sitting at her flower shop, very bored. Nothing new was happening. Nothing. No invasions. No demons. No assasinations. Yes, her life was a boring one.

At that moment, Lee passed by her flower shop, muttering. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I can't believe he left me to wander around Konoha..."

"Hey, Lee! What's up?" Ino called.

Lee did a double glance at her. He hesitated, then he finally walked over to her. Hopefully no one would see past his disguise. "Uh, hey. Ino."

"How was your date with Sakura? Did you dump her?" Ino asked, with glitter in her eyes.

_Think Sasuke! Think! What would Lee do? _"Uh, no."

Ino slouched on the stool she was sitting on. "Poo..." then she sat up. "What'd you guys do?"

"Uh..." he thought for a moment. _What would Lee do? _"Uh... we made out for ten minutes! Yeah, that's it!"

Ino had a sweatdrop from her head. "Sakura actually went that far with you? Man, she must be desperate..."

Sakura walked up to Ino. "Hey, I need a bouquet of any of the flowers you got."

Ino nodded and turned away as she ran to do the errand.

"Hello, Sakura-san!"

Sakura turned and found herself staring right at Lee! She fumed. "YOU ARE AN UNGRETFUL LITTLE JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. She slapped him.

Sasuke looked up at her, dazed. "Huh?" Then he grabbed her legs. "Sakura! Thank goodness I found you! You need to help me!" Sakura kicked him off. "Sakura! It's me! Sasuke! C'mon! Help me!"

Sakura took a curious whiff of the air around her. It was Sasuke's scent. She began to panic. "Sasuke! Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Shh! Don't say it too loud!"

Ino walked up carrying the bouquet of flowers. "You're Sasuke?" She sniffed him. "YOU ARE SASUKE THE SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screeched.

"Will you two shut up?! I need help and I need it now!"

The two girls nodded. "We will! We will!"

Ino shoved Sasuke and Sakura (Sasuke made sure that Sakura wouldn't go off and start telling everybody that he looked like Lee) inside her flower shop. They went out the back door and sat down. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" they both asked.

Sasuke burst into tears. "Get this make up off of me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to look sexy again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura and Ino nodded and set to work.

"And so you guys are getting paid for this?" Sakura asked, once Sasuke was Sasuke again and had told them the story.

"Yes."

Ino and Sakura exchanged a quick smile. "Sasuke, do you like cake?"

"Uh........"

The girls pushed him out of the flower shop. "Go find the rest of your 'helpers' and we'll all have cake, okay?" Ino asked. They slammed the door behind him.

"GAI IS SO SEXY,

YES HE IS,

ASK ANYONE,

THEY'LL SAY HE IS,

THAT'S WHY HE'S MINE,

AND NOT YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anko sung.

Orochimaru looked at Lee. "Does she do this often?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Hey!" Kakashi whined. "Why does she think he's sexy?! I'm sexy!"

Anko grabbed Gai around the middle and put him in a walker (y'know, the ones they use for babies so they can learn how to walk?). She patted him on the head. "Go and play, Gai the sexy!" She skipped off to do whatever she does.

Gai twiddled (is that even a word?) over to the crib. "Lee-kun! What is this horrible place? I am scared."

But, Anko appeared out of nowhere again. "Oro! Time for your hair to meet...Mr. Pointy!" She whipped out a machete.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru tried to run like the dickens but she grabbed him by his ankles and lifted him out of the crib.

"We need your hair to be sexy for tomorrow!"

"What's tomorrow?" he spat.

Anko grinned. "You will see tomorrow!"

**Reviewer Responses:**

**One Azn Dragon**: No not everyone sadly. Or maybe I will. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! And about the chappies? Heck if I know. Just until my comp explodes I guess. I'm actually hoping for it to get done next month or in October. (sigh) School will be starting soon...

**Rednal 29**: I sorta forgot about that... oh well.

**hikariko**: That's what I'm a plannin' to do.

Thank you to all the rest of my reviewers out there! WHOOPIE!!!!!!! I can't believe it! I have more than 50 reviews! I thought I'd only be lucky if I had gotten one, measly review. Thank you! You guys are so COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways... what is tomorrow? Only I know! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! You will see in the next couple of chappies.

Hey, if any of you guys like serious Naruto fanfics, I'm doing one now. Please check it out.

If you would like to leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be happily accepted.


	11. Phone calls and Honks

****

Hello! Here is the next chappie! Not as funny as I hoped it would be...oh well. Hope you enjoy. If you would like to leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted.

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 11: Phone calls and Honks

The phone rung inside Tenten's house. Tenten, being the closest, quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Tenten?" asked a voice on the other line.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?" Tenten asked, recognizing the voice.

"I need you to come to Ino's flower shop."

"Now?"

"ASAP."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Tenten sighed. "Fine."

And with that, Tenten left her house.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hinata! Phone!" Hanabi rushed out of her house and handed the phone to her older sister, who was currently training to become stronger.

Hinata looked at the phone curiously for a moment. Hardly anyone called her. "Thanks..." she mumbled as she took the phone. She put it up to her ear. "Um...hello? This is Hinata."

"Hi, Hinata!" the voice on the other line said loudly.

"Um, hello," Hinata squeaked as she stared at the phone in confusion. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Ino!"

"Oh, hello, Ino-chan."

"Hinata, I need you to come over to my flower shop, right now."

"But-but why?" Hinata stuttered.

"Just hurry," Ino said, getting impatient.

"But, what if Hanabi tells on me?"

"Stand up to her!"

"Okay," Hinata agreed. "See you in a minute."

Hinata tossed the phone lightly to Hanabi as she began to walk off. Hanabi stared after her sister. "Where'd you think you're going?" Hanabi yelled. "Father needs you to practice! He'll be really angry if he finds out you're leaving! I'll tell on you!"

Hinata smiled evilly at her little sister. "You're not going to tell on me."

"Who said?!"

Hinata took out a bag big enough for a small child to fit in. One as small as Hanabi. "ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she stuffed Hanabi inside the bag. Hinata tied the end in a knot. Hanabi's cries were muffled. Hinata heaved the bag onto her shoulder and tossed it into some nearby bushes. "Bye!"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"There you are!" Sasuke yelled as he found Konohamaru. "Where is the rest of the guys?!" Sasuke picked the kid up by the back of his shirt.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Konohamaru yelled. A few people on the streets looked at the pair of them.

"I AM NOT UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled back. He glared at the passer-bys. "I'M NOT UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO STOP STARING AT ME, GOT IT????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The people gave a quick 'MEEP!' and left. Konohamaru stared at Sasuke with dislike. "You aren't sexy! You're UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Moegi and Udon left to go home to take a nap."

"And Naruto? Where's he?"

"Big brother is at the ramen bar."

"The Ichiaraku!" Sasuke dropped Konohamaru.

Konohamaru landed on his bum with a 'THUMP!' He glared after Sasuke, who was running to the ramen bar. "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WASN'T NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I WILL NOT LET YOU CUT MY BEAUTIFUL, SILKY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru screeched.

Anko's smile turned into a frown. "Awwww...Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

Anko smiled at Orochimaru. "Then I shall not cut your hair, but make it pretty without Mr. Pointy!"

"Just don't wreck it!"

"Okey-dokey-day!" She dragged Orochimaru into the kitchen to do his hair. "You shall look pretty for tomorrow!"

Gaara looked uncertainly at Lee. "What's this tomorrow she keeps on talking about?"

Lee shook his head as he also shoved Kakashi away, who was still traumatized over 'scary friend'. "I have no idea. But, I'm guessing it is pretty important if she's doing Orochimaru's hair and if Gai-sensei is here."

Gaara side glanced at Gai, who was poking his mighty large nose with his pointer finger. "Um, yeah. It must be really important if your sensei's here," Gaara replied sarcastically.

"Watch this everyone!" Gai said happily.

Kakashi looked up, alert. "What? I wanna see!"

Gai placed his finger on his nose and pressed it. "HONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he removed his finger.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "Do it again!"

Gaara sweat dropped. "Somebody take me out of this mental house!" he pleaded quietly.

Lee had tears streaming down his face. "That was so beautiful, Gai-sensei!"

Gaara looked away. "Somebody! Hurry!"

"HONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Again!" Kakashi yelled.

"HONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Again!"

"HONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Reviewer Responses:**

**AlmightyIshboo: **Well, Sasuke and Iruka are tied for first place. Then it's Naruto, then Anko, Kakashi, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru, Zabuza, and Haku are just to name a few. And thank you for liking the last chapter. I thought it was sort of a dud. :p

**One Azn Dragon: **I know it's scary. And yes, I did realize that I have very powerful ninjas staying at her house. And I also know that sooner or later they could overpower her. But I find it funny that they're all scared of her. I dunno if I'll do all the ones you mentioned. Well, I can't say anymore unless you want me to spoil it for ya.

**Kutsu: **Yep! You shall soon see!

**GreatMarta: **Wow. Thanks! That made me ultra happy!

**hikariko: **Thanks for the idea! I'll keep that in mind!

**Midori: **Thanks for the compliment! Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop any time soon. And the answer to your question...you shall soon see.

Hey guys! Sorry if the DUN DUN DUN's annoyed you so much, but it was the only way I could seperate the story. Hopefully, I'll get the next chappie up next week.

THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, yeah. About the serious fanfic that I'm writing. It's called 'What am I doing here?' I hope if you like serious fics that you'll be intriged to read it!

Anyways, will anyone ever save Gaara? Will Naruto be at the ramen bar? What are Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata up to anyway? What kind of hair style will Orochimaru get? And does anybody know what tomorrow is? Find out soon!

If you would like to review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted.


	12. Ultra sexy hair and getting Naruto

Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the next AKBS chappie! It was a little bit later then I expected. I've been trying to write more of Commercials from Konoha and 'What am I doing here?' Again, sorry for the wait. I hope all of you enjoy this! I'm gonna hafta use the DUN DUN DUNS again. Sorry. I have a question for you guys. Please answer!

Who is the Naruto character known as Mubi? I only know that this person or thing was born on November 15th and I'd like to know who this person or thing is. Thanks!

Well, please don't flame me. Constructive criticism will be accepted.

And thanks to hikariko, she gave me Orochimaru's hair idea.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. But, I do own the plot!

Chapter 12: Ultra sexy hair and getting Naruto

"Ack!"

"Does Oro like his hair?"

Orochimaru whipped around to face Anko. "NO I DO NOT LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SEXY HAIR?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I made it pretty!" Anko shrieked as she threw her arms up in the air in happiness. She threw her arms around him and gave him a BIG hug. "Now your hair is ULTRA sexy!"

"IT IS NOT ULTRA SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru yelled back. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anko let go of him and looked down at the man disappointedly. She waved her finger in his face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. So many death threats are not good for your health!" She stooped down to grab Orochimaru by his tongue and dragged him over to the other 'babies'. She dropped him into the crib. The other ninjas in the crib (and Gai, who is still in his walker) gulped as they saw Orochimaru's hair. Anko smiled and patted each baby's head and skipped off to who knows where.

"Hey, Oro. I never knew your hair'd be so sexy in French braids with little pink ribbons randomly placed in your hair!" Kakashi burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Orochimaru glared at Kakashi. A glare that could kill. Kakashi looked away.

"I swear if I see Sasuke-kun or any of those little brats working for Anko again, I'm so gonna..." Orochimaru muttered.

"Lee," Gai asked. "Why did you lead me here?"

Lee looked at his sensei in surprise. "I did no such thing, Gai-sensei. I've been in this house since yesterday."

"Then...who?" Gai asked, confused. "I saw you!" He faced Kakashi. "It was he! My arch rival, Hatake Kakashi!" he yelled. He pointed his finger at him.

"IT WASN'T ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled. He looked down at Orochimaru. "What was that about Sasuke?"

Orochimaru looked hatefully up into Kakashi's face. "HE KIDNAPPED ME AND PUT ME HERE!!!!!!!!! AND SO DID NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!! AND THREE OTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he raged.

Kakashi cocked his head. "Three others?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Three little kids. A girl and two boys. They were working with Sasuke and Naruto."

Kakashi broke out into tears(again). "MY OWN STUDENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY BETRAYED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lee patted Kakashi's back to stop his sniffling. "At least, you weren't tricked like I was by her."

Gaara sat in a corner, very happy that they were on a different subject than on how Gai could make mysterious noises with his nose. Everyone turned to him, waiting to hear how he got to be here. He sighed. "My siblings placed me here."

Kakashi smiled slyly under his mask. "So, in other words, they abandoned you."

"THEY DID NOT ABANDON ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh-huh. So, you're Anko's little boy now?" Orochimaru asked.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY LEFT ME HERE CUZ THEY WERE GOING ON VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Right," Kakashi said with a wink.

Gaara fumed. He was angry enough to release his demon.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Naruto! Where's Naruto?!" Sasuke screamed at the manager of the Ichiraku. "Tell me! Quick! I WANT THAT CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The manager gave Sasuke a 'you are crazy, leave me alone' look. He pointed to the side of the restaurant. "He's over there."

"Thanks!" he quickly mumbled. He dashed over to the side over the ramen bar, then suddenly, he stopped. A big orange blob was in his way. Apparently, Naruto had a little too much ramen. Sasuke sweat dropped. "Is that you? Naruto?!"

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said happily. "Guess what? The Ichiraku had a eating contest today! And I won!" he finished with a burp.

"Do I care?" Sasuke scoffed. "You only won that stupid contest because you were the only one stupid enough to do it! Nothing I expect less of you, dobe."

"DOBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, enraged. "THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RAMEN EATING CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke looked around the ramen bar with disgust. "No thanks, I pass." He walked over to Naruto and grabbed one of Naruto's legs. He began to tug on it, causing Naruto to move.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"To Ino's flower shop. Sakura and Ino are meeting us there."

"Why?"

"Because, they wanted me to bring you and Konohamaru's gang of brats to there to have some cake. And I'm starving, so let's go."

"But-Konohamru isn't here!" Naruto complained. "Neither are Moegi and Udon!"

"Yeah, but that's only because they don't need to find out and we'll have more cake. Get it now?" Sasuke asked as they went out on the streets.

"But, why did you find me?"

"Because I'm still gonna kill you for dressing me up as Lee!" Sasuke yelled.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried. He tugged his leg out of Sasuke's grip, and ran to the flower shop on his stubby legs.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke laughed insanely as he chased after him.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**hikariko: **I had to use your idea! I LOVED it! So thanks.

Arigato to all of the other AWESOME people out there who review my story! I've got tons of reviews saying that this story was cute! Thank you guys so much! YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahem, anyway, can any of you figure out what tomorrow is? Or who her next baby is gonna be? Btw, I'm not gonna be done with this fic anytime soon, so I'll see ya later when I post the next chapter!


	13. It's a girl's world

Hey, guys! Here is chapter 13! I know, it's getting a bit off the subject, but soon it will be put back up on track. Hopefully, next chappie, I will reveal what tomorrow is. So, please be patient! I hope you guys enjoy this! I thought it was about time I updated. If you wanna leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 13: It's a girl's world

"Hey! Neji!" Shino yelled (yes, he has a voice).

Neji whipped around. "What?" he asked bewildered. He had never even heard Shino's voice before.

"I heard you were invited to something of Anko's tomorrow," Shino said as he walked up to Neji.

"And your point?" regaining his calm, cool stature.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Shino whined.

Neji shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, can I be invited?"

Neji began to turn away. "I..."

Shino dived at Neji's legs. "PLEASE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Neji kicked him off. "I don't care if you come. Go ahead if you want to."

Shino got up. "YAY!!!! I'M GONNA GO TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, jumping up and down.

"Do you even know what tomorrow is?" Neji asked as he slowly backed away from Shino.

"Yep!" he cried.

"Yeah, you definitely don't know," Neji said as he walked away.

Shino fell to his knees. "WHY WON'T ANYBODY BELIEVE ME????????!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh look! A cookie!"

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'm hungry!" Chouji whined. "Where's Ino? She's gonna make us stay over for training!"

Shikamaru was leaning against a tree. "So?"

"That means, I'll hafta wait even longer before I can eat!"

Shikamaru yawned. "Asuma-sensei isn't even here yet. Go get something to eat."

Chouji frowned. "I wonder where Asuma-sensei is?"

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"That'd be $12.50, sir," the cashier said in his monotone voice.

"12.50???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Asuma cried. "That's way too high of a price for a few cigarettes!"

"Next..." the cashier said. He looked at Asuma. "That'd be 12.50, sir."

Asuma flared up. "I'll show you 12.50!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he pounced on the cashier.

"Ow...ouch...stop it...sir..."

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey, did you guys here about tomorrow?" Shino asked as he came up to Chouji and Shikamaru.

The pair turned around to face Shino. "What's tomorrow?" Shika asked. Chouji licked his lips. He was getting very hungry.

Shino shrugged. "I dunno. Neji told me and I thought I'd tell you and everyone else to come to Anko's house tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll go. There's nothing else to do around here," Shikamaru looked down at Chouji. "Hey, are you going?"

Chouji didn't answer. He was too busy watching Shino. He said something barely audible. Shika's eyes widened. He jumped up and ran to a safe place.

Shino looked at Chouji. "What'd you say?"

Chouji took a step toward Shino. He said something again. And, again, Shino couldn't hear him. "Speak up."

Chouji licked his lips again. "Food."

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Come back here!" Sasuke yelled after Naruto.

But, Naruto continued to roll as Sasuke came tumbling after. A few seconds later, they both crashed into a building. Not just any building, it was Ino's flower shop. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were squashed under Naruto.

Ino screeched under Naruto. "ACK!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WRECKED MY SHOP!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry!" Naruto cried.

Sakura pulled out a needle from her pocket and poked Naruto with it. Naruto deflated until he was normal again. "Owie..." he said, rubbing his rump.

"Cake! Where's MY cake?" Sasuke asked.

The girls got up. Tenten looked at them. "Wait, where's the rest of your team?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "Uh...they couldn't make it. They, uh, died. Yeah! That's it!"

"Hey, that's good enough for me!" Sakura said, clapping her hands together. "That means three less to worry about!"

Hinata looked at Naruto. "This way, N-Naruto-kun. Your cake is over in here."

"AND MINE?????!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke glared at Ino and Sakura.

"Right this way, Sasuke-kun," they both said.

The girls went through the rubble, as the boys followed. Soon, they came to a part of the store that was not broken.

Naruto looked around. "Hey, I don't see any cake!" he whined.

Ino nodded to the three girls. Sakura pulled out rope, Tenten pulled out a hanky, and Hinata pulled out a sack. They pounced on the boys. When they jumped off, they admired their work. Ino smiled. "Well, girls, this wasn't so hard. We have successfully captured the Konohamaru Busters! Now, off to Anko's!" she struck a pose.

"OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls saluted. They all grabbed the sack the boys were in and heaved it out of the store and began to go on their way to Anko's house.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"DING-DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the doorbell.

Gaara perked up. "Who was captured now?"

Nobody answered his question, they were too anxious to find out who was the next victim of Anko's evil plan.

Anko skipped to the door. She opened it to four girls. "There you are! Did you get them?"

Sakura smiled. "We did!"

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!! MORE BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed the sack from them. Before she shut the door, she said, "You're all invited tomorrow! Spread the word!"

Anko dragged the sack over to the play pen. She opened it and turned it upside down. Sasuke and Naruto (bond in rope, and had a gag around their mouths) plopped out. "Make new friends!" She told the boys.

The victims from before growled at the two newcomers. "GET THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee cried.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**hikariko: **Hey, thanks for the ideas! I'll try to use one later! Thanks for reading!

**Silver Sniper: **Thanks for answering my question. I've read further into the manga than that, and I can't believe I didn't know that answer. Thanks again!

And to all the other reviewers out there... you guys are so cool! Thank you for all your nice compliments! You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, until the next chappie...see you later!

If you wanna leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted.


	14. A LADY AXE KILLER!

Hey, dudes! I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this chappie! I had fun writing this! Sorry for the slow update. School, and such. Anyways, next chappie, you will find out what tomorrow is! And, it's gonna be REALLY REALLY long(at least, longer than the usual chappies). Isn't it happy? Neonn, Jossi! Don't tell, k? If you wanna leave a review, NO flames, constructive criticism will be accepted. Happy readings! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, except for the twisted and random plot.

Chapter 14: A LADY AXE KILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Excuse me?" Shino asked as he took a step back.

"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chouji yelled as he launched himself into the air and onto Shino's poor, unprotected head.

"ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shino yelled insanely as he ran around in circles, waving his arms in the air.

Chouji's sharp teeth of doom latched onto Shino's head. He began to drool. "Tasty," he sighed dreamily.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Uh...hey, guys!" Naruto and Sasuke chuckled nervously.

"GET THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru yelled on the top of his lungs.

Before the 'babies' could launch an attack, Kakashi went in front of his two students. He glared at the babysitting victims in front of him. "What happened to you people? We are ninjas and we need to work together to get out of situations like this. What are you guys thinking? Trying to rip eachother from limb to limb?" Sasuke and Naruto smiled widely at this. Their sensei was defending them!

Kakashi faced Sasuke and Naruto. He grinned evilly. "They're my students. Let me get them first."

Or...maybe not...

(A chibi Anko skips along the screen holding a board. She stops in the middle and holds up the board. It reads CENSORED. She stands there for several minutes, humming happily to the curses and 'owing' in the background. Finally, the sounds stop, and Anko walks away with her board. (A/N:This fic is rated 'G' y'know.))

Naruto and Sasuke were on the ground moaning. "Ugh....." they moaned.

The original babies smiled happily at the two new babies. "Now, what do we do?" Gaara asked.

"I know!" Kakashi yelled happily, jumping up and down. "We should go to sleep to find out what tomorrow is!"

"OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lee, Gai, and Orochimaru excitedly. They (Lee, Gai, Orochimaru, and Kakashi) stuck their thumbs in their mouths and kelled over, fast asleep.

Gaara looked at Naruto and Sasuke helplessly. "I hate you." Then Gaara fell into his sleep like trance and waited for tomorrow to come.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gai woke up to the beautiful and glorious sun. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He was horribly bored, and since he didn't want to wake anybody up, he refrained from pushing his nose and honking.

He thought for a moment. What was so special about today again? Then, fear tingled in his eyelashes. Tomorrow. Today was tomorrow! He had to escape! There was something about this place he didn't like! And it all had to do with this 'tomorrow'!

He climbed out of the crib and began to wander around Anko's house. He would have to find her and make her release him!

He stomped around her house. Where could she be? He wondered. He jumped over a box of ramen. He walked down a hall. Maybe she's in one of these rooms! Gai thought, striking one of his 'die-hard' poses. He skipped off until he reached a room of pink fuzziness and fluffiness.

The door was just barely ajar. He peered in. Seeing no one, he went in. This must be her bedroom! He thought, (people, stop having icky thoughts). Chuckling evilly, he took a step forward, then stopped. There was a buzzing. That buzzing that makes your head explode. The ones that you hear at the dentist's office, in between all of the sceams coming from the victims.

Gai gulped. But, he was a proud shinobi! He must continue! For the sake of his students and Konoha!

He didn't see Anko anywhere. He began to explore the room. Of course, there was a bed, a dresser, a mirror, the usual girly girl things. He turned his head and found a door connecting to the bedroom. He took a big breath and walked inside. The buzzing grew louder.

Inside, it was complete darkness. He couldn't see a thing. That's when he heard a little voice giggling evilly. "Yes! You see, my love? You're pretty now! Whoopsie!" Gai heard something light fall onto the floor with a small thud. "Did I cut off your ear? Oh no! Hey, does this hurt?"

Gai couldn't take it anymore. He rushed out of there and slammed the door behind him. He rushed out of the room and to the rest of the 'babies'. "LEE-KUN!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. He only meant to wake Lee up, but, everyone woke up.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked groggily.

"I KNOW WHAT TOMORROW IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried.

"What is it already?" Orochimaru asked impatiently.

"SHE GONNA KILL US ALL TODAY WITH POINTIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried.

The 'babies' panicked. "SHE WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"She's gonna kill us? HIDE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. He dived behind Kakashi.

"How could she?" Orochimaru, Kakashi, and Lee said.

"We knew that she was psychotic, but, never as crazy as this," Gaara said relaxing.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW SHE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FOUND HER CHOPPING OFF A PERSON'S EAR OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S A LADY AXE KILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gai began to cry. Lee hurried over and began to gently pat his back.

"Who got their ear chopped off? Who's a lady axe killer" a female voice asked cheefully behind him. Everyone turned around, and came face to face with Anko.

Gai fainted.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**OOEY-GOOEY-POOEY!!!: **Thanks for the compliments! I hoped you enjoyed this chappie! Happy readings!

**Night-Owl123: **I'm glad that you like my fic. Thanks for your compliments! I hope you liked this chappie and it wasn't that stupid.

**Silver Sniper: **Sorry, I can't help it. I gotta make the cool guys turn sugar high on a regular basis. I'm glad you thought the DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!S are making you anticipate what is to come! Yes, Anko is only getting paid for Gaara. She's just pyscho tho.

**X-Mirai-X: **Of course! I had to include Gaara in there! Thanks for reading!

**hikariko: **It's right here (hands hikariko cake) Thanks for reading! I will use that idea too in a few chappies! Thank you!

**Neonn: **Itachi?! ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After all the crap he put Sasuke-kun thru, you expect me to...wait...anything?j/k. I'll try to put him in there, but remember, I'm only on the Gaara vs. Lee fight. But, hey, I'll try to stick him in next chappie. I'm glad you liked it! And about tomorrow...YOU CANNOT SAY ANYTHING, okeydokeyday? I like giving people cliffies! Talk to ya later!

**Darkfire22: **Glad you liked the DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!S so much. I'm glad you thought that was an interesting last chappie. I'll try to put in as much as the Naruto cast in as possible. Thanks for reading!

**kashisenshey: **Thanks for reading! Thank you for your compliments! I hope you like the next chappies to come!

A/N: K, guys. From now on. I'm gonna be thanking ALL my reviewers right here in the story. Wow, I think the reviewer responses are longer than the fic! Wow! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this last chappie! Next one will hopefully be up next week! Be waiting!

If you would like to leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted.


	15. This is tomorrow!

Here is the chapter! Finally, you guys get to learn what this evil tomorrow is! I hope you like it! As I said before, it's a lot longer than the previous chappies. It's like 1400 words long. WOWZEERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this. And, no, this isn't the last chapter. I am hoping to wrap this up soon.

If you would like to leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, just the plot. Also, I do not own Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings. The girls that you will soon meet haven't given out their names. They are though, Jossi, Jordan, Candice, and Brittney. They belong to themselves.

Chapter 15: This is tomorrow!

The 'babies' began to tremble. Anko, however, bent over Gai. Everyone watched in horror as she jabbed her hand into his stomach. With that not waking him up, she balled up both of her fists and put them together. She pounded on his stomach with her fists. "BREATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BREATH, MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BREATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gai woke up, coughing. He took one look at Anko and thought it to be death. He turned to run away, but she grabbed him. "C'mere! You sexy, Konoha Beast, you!" She screeched as she hugged him.

Gai began to cry. Was she gonna kill him too?

After a few seconds Anko let go of him. Gai hid behind Lee. "Guess what?" she asked the boys happily.

"Oi! WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Anko ignored Naruto. "Well?" she asked happily.

Orochimaru thought for a moment. "Um, you're gonna let us go?"

Anko looked at him as though he was the stupidest nin on the planet. "No." A smile crossed her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a 7 foot high ice sculpture (yes, she has pockets of Infinite Holding, just like Neonn's bakapack. You wanna know what that is? Go to Neonn's "Butterfly Effect" it's under her stories authored list.) that was an old man, with a pointy hat and staff, and with a long beard. She held it out in front of the boys. "Isn't he sexy?" she asked happily. She set it down with a 'thud'.

"An ice sculpture?" Kakashi asked with mild intreast.

Sasuke went up and poked it. "Who is it?" he asked.

Anko's smile grew wider. "Gandalf!"

Lee looked at her as if she was crazy. "Gandalf?"

Anko gave them all a flat stare. "Geez, honestly! Haven't you ever seen the Lord of the Rings movies?"

All of them shook their heads. Anko shrugged. "Oh." She looked over at Gai. "What were you saying about chopping people's ears off?"

Gai gulped. "Well, I, um..."

Gaara looked the sculpture over. "Hey, why does your ice sculpture have an ear missing?"

"Well, the chainsaw accidentally slipped from my hands. But, oh well."

Kakashi gave Gai a flat stare. "A lady axe killer, huh?"

Gai was about to say something back, when the doorbell rang.

Anko jumped up, excited. "I'LL GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched. She slammed open the door. "Hello! I'm glad you came!"

Three girls stood in the middle of the doorway. One with long blonde hair, another with short blonde hair, behind her stood a girl with long brown hair, and the last girl had short brown hair. They all looked around the age of sixteen. They smiled at the boys and waved.

Anko gave a slight 'ahem'. The girls stopped and turned to Anko. "I'll get him. Hold on," she said simply.

She picked Gai up, with her arms wrapped around his waist. She handed him over to the four girls. "Now, make sure you bring him back by the appointed time!"

All of the girls saluted. "Aye! Aye! Ma'am!" and they carried a screaming Gai off.

Anko shut the door and began to skip away. However, Kakashi caught hold of her large trench coat. "Wait a minute! Where did you take him?"

Anko poked him on the nose, making Kakashi let go in surprise. "You shall soon see!" She went over to pick up her ice sculpture and put it back into her pocket.

"Hey," Gaara said. "Why did you make that ice sculpture for, anyway?"

Anko put her hands on her hips. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"What is?" he asked.

However, Anko just skipped off, singing. "GAI IS SO SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke slumped. "But, I'm the one that's sexy..."

0/o

A few hours later...

0/o

Zabuza (YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)stood in a yard, full of white flowers. Chairs were set in rows with pink ribbons on them. Farther down from the chairs, was a platform. Towards the back, however, was a large ice sculpture of our favorite Grey wizard, Gandalf the sexy.

He sighed he did not want to do this. But he needed the money. He looked at the pink invitations that he was holding. This was so crazy. Especailly him, being an usher to this whole thing too. Anko had hired him to help with this...thing.

He looked behind him to see Haku (AND SO DOES HE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). "Aren't the guests supposed to come by now?"

Haku was about to answer, but instead a scream came from the distance. A moment later, Shino came running in with Chouji attached to his head. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S GONNA EAT MY BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zabuza grabbed Chouji by the scarf and chucked him into a chair.

Chouji landed in a chair, no longer attached to Shino. Shino was about to sit down on the other side of the row, but Zabuza stopped him. He held his hand out to Haku. "Duct tape." He said, without taking his eyes off Shino.

Haku smiled happily and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He broke off a piece and handed it to Zabuza. "There you go, Zabuza-san!"

Zabuza nodded. He took one of the pink invitations and stuck it to Shino's head, then he attached the duct tape to it. Shino pointed to the invitation. "What is this?"

Zabuza glared at him. "DO NOT DEFY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha?" Shino asked, confused.

Haku led Shino away. "It's a long story..." Haku said

"DEMON CATEPILLARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zabuza yelled after Shino, fist shaking in the air.

"He's crazy," Shino said as he took a seat.

Haku nodded. "Yes, I think we've all figured that out. And about the caterpillar thing, it's nothing against you."

"Um, okay."

"Haku! We need more duct tape!" Zabuza called.

Haku hurried to him and handed him more duct tape. More visitors had come and there was a long line behind them. Zabuza stuck on everyone's head a pink invitation with duct tape. Whenever somebody spoke to him, he yelled demon caterpillars. Haku, however, escorted the guests to their seats, as he excused Zabuza.

An hour later, all the guests had arrived (Asuma, the grocer, Kabuto, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Santa...when I say everyone I mean it), except for Kakashi, Orochimaru, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Gai, the four girls, Temari, Kankouru, and Anko.

Zabuza snorted.

Haku looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Anko."

"Oh. Her."

"She better hurry."

Haku smiled. "Oh yeah! That's because this is her-"

Zabuza poked Haku's nose. "Quiet! The readers are watching!"

Haku became worried. "What readers?"

"We're in an obsessed otaku fangirl's fanfic!"

"We are?"

"Ack! You're hopeless!"

"How could you tell? About us being in a 'fanfic'?"

"Never mind about that!"

"But-"

"Shut up, the readers are getting tired of listening to you."

"You know Zabuza-san, there's this place called the mental hospital. Do you know what kind of people live there?"

Zabuza tackled him. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

0/o

The door bell rang. Anko hurried to the door, dressed in a white dress. She opened it to reveal the four girls that showed up earlier and Gai. She smiled at Gai. He was dressed in a tuxedo and everything fancy. But, he was in tears. What was happening to him?

Anko grabbed Gai, and pulled him inside the house. She gave the girls four packs of ramen. She shut the door. Squeals of delight could be heard from outside of it.

She dragged Gai out (and the rest of the 'babies') into her garage. She stuffed them all into her shiny station wagon. Naruto was the first to speak (that kid's courageous, that he is!). "Why are you wearing a-"

Anko opened her garage and began to pull out of the driveway. "Now, now, Naruto-kun, be quiet till we get there. Okeydokeyday?"

"Um...ok."

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked.

"That is of no importance now," she said as she rammed into a stop sign. She reversed, then went back on the road.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride. Finally, Anko stopped the car. She pulled Gai out of the car and ran towards this grassy area with tons of white flowers. Chairs were in rows facing a platform.

Naruto got out of the car first. "Hey! Look! There's Sakura-chan!" he cried.

Sasuke needed to sit down, he was feeling carsick from Anko's driving. He went over to the field.

Orochimaru went after Sasuke. Kakashi went after Orochimaru.

With Lee seeing his sensei, he left the car too. Gaara was the only one now in the car. He began to shake. He needed to be around normal people. He jumped out of the car and went to take his seat.

0/o

Anko skipped up to the platform, with Gai in a head lock.

Iruka was on the middle of the platform. Once Anko and Gai reached him, he began to speak. "We are gathered here today-"

"Just cut to the chase!" Anko said happily.

"Um, okay. Let's see...Speak now or forever hold your peace," he told the audience.

"NO WAY IS HE GETTING MARRIED TO HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Silver Sniper:** I'm happy that I helped you out when you were bored! Yes, Chouji and Shino were really OOC, but the thing with Chouji (trying to eat Shino)is like a tradition to me. I always make him do that in my humor Naruto fics. Except, he usually attacks Neji. This one, however, I couldn't figure out a way to have this happen to Neji. So, I did Shino instead. I hope I didn't offend you with the way I've made Shino act lately. And to your question, Hinata joined up with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, remember? Kiba, isn't really in here tho...he is at the wedding tho! Anyways, thanks for the compliments.

**Night-Owl123: **Thanks for the compliments. Hoped you enjoyed this chappie as well.

**Rednal29: **Yes, poor, poor Ninjas. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Happy readings!

**One Azn Dragon: **Hey, that's no problem. No need for sorrys. I can understand with the hurricanes and such. I've heard on the news it's becoming very bad. Sorry about your internet. That must've sucked. About your stories, yes! Let Naruto yell at her! He has every right too! I hope you update on them soon. I'm waiting anxiously. With your other story, I know that I could've stopped after the first paragraph, but, it was just too good! It was very original, yet, it was fanfiction. You don't find those every day.

**drunkdragon12888: **I'm glad that you thought it was funny! I hope you enjoyed this last chappie! Happy readings!

**the Third Rave Master:Zero X: **DO NOT BASH MY REVIEWERS WITH SUBMITTING A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (yes, I do call that bashing)I do not know if you were just trying to be nice or what not to my story, but do not bash them! Next time, don't do it. At least, not in my stories. That is both disrespectful to the reviewer and the writer.

A/N: Hey guys! Did ya like it? Did ya? Lol! This isn't the end as I said before. Please be patient as I try to get the next chappie up!

If you would like to review, please NO flames, constructive criticism will be accepted.


	16. Jello and new 'babies!

**Rednal29: **Hey! It's Irukapooka! Please don't flame me! I promise to be really nice to him!

Irukapooka is back! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Upon special request, I have added new characters, and the DUN DUN DUNS ARE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys like this chappie! If you would like to leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Jell-o. I do own the plot and the name Mr. HoneyBananaBubbles, tho.

Chapter 16: Jell-o and new 'babies'!

Everyone in the audience did that dramatic gasp. Iruka blinked as he surveyed the crowd. "Who objects?" he asked.

A red eyed kunoichi stomped her way up to him. "I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurenai bellowed in Iruka's face.

"May-may I ask why?" he stuttered. Kurenai was scary when her special 'friend' would visit her once a month (for the peoples who haven't gotten it yet, it's PMS).

"GAI IS SEXY AND HE SHALL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched in his ear.

Iruka took a step backwards and fell. "Well, you see-"

"HE IS NOT YOUR SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked another voice.

Iruka yelped and scurried away as fast as he possibly could when he saw the woman step up onto the platform.

Cuts to a random scene (C'mon, everyone loves randomness, right?)

Itachi shifted in his seat. He was dragged to someone's wedding by Kisame. And now, a lady with black hair and red eyes was beating up on a poor Chuunin. Itachi had disgust plastered on his face. "Remind me why we're here again," he asked his partner, Kisame.

Silence only reached to Itachi's ears. His blood started to boil. "Kisame, are you even listening?" he raised his fist, prepared to hit his partner over the head. He turned around in his seat.

Itachi came face to face with air. Flame was shown in his eyes. "DARN YOU KISAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he shook his fist in the air.

Cuts to random scene

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PINK IS PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a man that resembled a shark, running in the background.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zabuza yelled after Kisame. He pulled out his big sword and began to chase Kisame.

"ZABUZA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MIGHT GET HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU RUN WITH POINTY OBJECTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haku yelled, chasing after Zabuza.

DUN DUN DUN!

Kurenai turned to the new speaker, with her vein twitching. "What was that?" she asked.

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, was standing in front of her, hands on hips. "I SAID HE'S MY SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anko gave them each a weird look. Gai looked like that he was about to faint at any time. Anko sighed and placed two of her fingers into her mouth and blew.

A monster made of Jell-o randomely appeared out of nowhere, right besides Anko and Gai. Anko hoisted Gai up onto the Jell-o monster and jumped on herself. "GO, MY PRECIOUS! FLY!"

The Jell-o monster grunted (don't ask me how) in reply. First, he snuck up on Kakashi and glomped him. So, now, just as when Kakashi was once trapped into that water ball thingy that Zabuza made awhile ago, he was in the same type of thing, except this was Jell-o!

Now, the Jell-o did this to everyone (the former babies that Anko was babysitting), but, in the process, it glomped a few others as well.

"HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jiraiya, Haku, Zabuza, Itachi, Kisame, Iruka, and Neji together as Anko cackled evilly in the background.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At Anko's happy home...

Gaara beat his head repeatedly on the wall. "Why-in-the-world-are-we-still-back-here?!" he growled.

Yes, as you have all expected, the old babies and the new ones are in a playpen (how she could stuff them all in there is beyond me). Kisame held Itachi close. "WHAT DO WE DO?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE WE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Itachi shrugged him off. "Stop whining. She can't do anything to us. She's practically harmless," Itachi snorted.

The old babies grunted. _He was SO wrong..._

All of a sudden, Zabuza began to panic. "Haku!"

Haku looked at him, worried. "What is it, Zabuza-san?"

"Where is he?"

Haku nodded in reply. "Oh him." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white bunny. "Here you are, Zabuza-san!"

Zabuza lunged out for the rabbit and began to give him a hug. So much of a hug, that the bunny's eyes were bulging out.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "A rabbit?"

"Not just any rabbit! Mr. HoneyBananaBubbles!" Haku replied happily.

Iruka sweat dropped too. "What kind of a name is that?"

"A sexy one!" Anko cried as she skipped inside the room. "Dinner time, boys!"

Everyone's face lit up as they ran to the kitchen. They each sat at the table (a LONG table). "What are we eating?!" Naruto cried as he began to hit the table with his fists.

Anko pinched his cheek and ran outside the door. "Where is she going?" Lee asked.

"I don't know," came back the reply from all of the babies.

Out of nowhere, Anko appeared next to Lee. She was holding a big platter of what looked like jelly. "Why, I'm here, my dear Lee-kun!" she said curtly. he set the platter on the table. "Dig in!" she said enthusiastically. She went to sit down next to Gai. "Hey, sexy!"

Gai scooted away.

Iruka poked the jelly with his fork. "What is this?"

However, Anko didn't answer him. She put her fork in the jelly and dished some out for herself. She smiled happily and began to eat it.

Everyone just stared at the jelly, not daring to touch it. A burp erupted from Anko. She sighed dreamily. "A Jell-o monster is so yummy!"

Everyone else twitched.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Night-Owl123: **I did! See? Hoped you enjoyed this chappie!

**Silver Sniper: **I have updated! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the delay...Um, Kurenai is in this chapter, so yeah. You're not being stupid. Besides, this was her first appearence.

**One Azn Dragon: **Thank you so much for giving me those little previews! And thanks for updating! I hope you update soon!

**hikariko: **Yep! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**the third Rave Master: Zero X: **Look at your reviews.

**Buras-Mew: **Oh really? LOL! Hoped you enjoyed this chappie!

**Red Cell: **Thanks for the compliments! Look! I've put the DUN DUN DUNS back in!

**CCS Luver: **Hey, dude! Um, Haku shows up in the 15th chappie. Glad you liked it, tho!

**sand-nin-gurl: **Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you liked it! I'm so glad that I found your stories again! I put you on my favorite author's list, btw! Glad that your sis likes it too! Oh! I have a question! Who is Sakkon? Oh yeah, Neji's included now! Yayness!

**Neonn: **Hey dude! If you want, you can imagine Gai's tux green if you'd like! LOL! Yeah, the story line begins to fall off track (TRAINS!) but now it's back on! Cool eye!

**krn-kimbap: **Glad you liked it! And thanks for informing me about your story! I submitted a review!

**Akira: **Thanks for the compliments! Hoped you enjoyed this chappie!

**Darkfire22: **Yeah, Gandalf's cool all right! Thanks for the compliments! Hoped you enjoyed this chappie! I have a LOTR fanfic with Gandalf in it too, that is full of insanity! Check it out if you want!

**HikaruOfArrow: **Thanks!

**Dark Sharingan: **No problem for the review. I love reviewing! Thanks for telling me about your story! I'm gonna go check it out! And, LOOK! I've included Jiraiya and Tsunade! Shizune will come in soon, tho! Btw, thanks for telling me who she was.

OH MY GAWSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 112 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE COOLEST AND SPIFFIEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! /hands out a platter of Jell-o/ HERE YA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU GUYS, THIS STORY WOULD'VE FINISHED LONG AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yes. This was really random. I was really hungry for Jell-o when I first wrote this! Sorry for the long update, you guys. This is probably gonna be it until about two more weeks, okeydokey? Um, let's see...well, I thought about wrapping this story up within the next couple of chapters, but I'm sure this is only the halfway mark.

If you would like to leave a review, please, NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted!


	17. Trick or Sexy? The Halloween special! Pa...

Hey guys! Oh my gawsh, it's been a while since I've updated, huh? Well, yes, I am alive. I am sorry to keep all of you waiting and such. Man, school is just becoming way too hectic. Okay, I have gone off track with the story a bit. But, it will soon get back onto the story line. So, this is part one. Part two will hopefully come out before next Sunday. Bleh...Ok, I won't keep you waiting. Go ahead and read my fic! If you would like to leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nada. Only the stupid plot and the name Mr. HoneyBananaBubbles.

Chapter 17: Trick or Sexy? The Halloween special! Part One!

"TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL MY FEET! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

Zabuza groaned and turned to his side to look at his watch. 10:00 A.M. He let out another groan and tried to desperately fall back to sleep. He was unsuccessful.

"TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL MY FEET! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

23 hours. 23 hours of sheer torture.

"TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL MY FEET! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

When would she shut up?! Would she ever shut up?!

"TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL MY FEET! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

It all started 23 hours ago...

**Flashback (Wow! A flashback! DUN DUN DUN!)**

Naruto pointed to Anko's calendar. "Look! It's Halloween tomorrow!"

Orochimaru smiled. "Aw, Halloween! How I love thee so!" he said blissfully as he remembered his favorite costume: Mr. Binky, the shiny pink unicorn. He loved it as if it was his own child but, he couldn't understand why all the children that came to his house, ran away screaming something about VCRs ablaze.

Anko hopped in. "Really?"

Naruto fell to his knees, hands clasped out in front of him. "Please? Can we please go trick or treating?"

Anko skipped off, singing, "TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL MY FEET! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

**Back into the torture chamber...I mean, Anko's home...in the present**

"TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL MY FEET! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Neji yelled in frustration. He covered his ears with two pillows.

Anko smiled. "Okeydokey then! I shall be off!" she yelled as she skipped out of the house.

Jiraiya groaned. "What is she up to?"

Kakashi shrugged his blankie off him. "Heck if I know."

**One-tenth of a nano-second later…**

The door opened with such force, it knocked everyone to the ground. Anko held up a huge amount of bulging bags. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she yelled happily. She dropped the bags at the boys' feet. The ground shook.

The boys cautiously made their way up to the bags. Who knew what she had placed in them? Lee was about to touch a bag, but Anko smacked his hand away. "Now, now, Lee-kun, be patient. I will give them to you accordingly."

Lee backed away, staring at his hand in disgust. "Cooties…" he muttered.

The boys backed away too, for the feat of them also getting cooties. Anko smiled and reached into one bag. "Naruto-kun! You're first!"

Naruto gulped.

She pulled out something that was made with orange material. Naruto squinted at it. "What is it?"

Anko smiled in reply. "It's your costume, silly! Isn't it kawaii?" she shrieked.

"What kind of costume?" Neji asked curiously.

"A sexy one!" she gave it to Naruto. "Hurry up and change into it!"

With one quick glance, Naruto noticed exactly what it was. He twitched. "I will not!" he yelled.

Anko got large, watery eyes. "But, why Naruto-kun?! It'd look so sexy on you!"

"I SAID NO!" Naruto yelled in her face. "That-thing...is NOT sexy!"

Anko smirked. "Naruto-kun, if you don't wear this, then no more ramen."

"NO RAMEN?!" he gasped.

Anko nodded. "Yep. I can make sure. I dated the Ichiraku's owner's son.," she winked. "I have connections!"

"Ha!" Naruto snorted. "I bet you do! What do you think is gonna stop me from going to the store? I can make my own!"

Anko's smile grew. "Who ever said you would be going?" She glomped him. "You are my baby to babysit! I shall keep you here forever, until your parents show up!"

"I don't have parents, stupid baka lady!" Naruto cried.

Anko held him tighter. "Then I shall keep you forever and ever!"

"FINE! I'LL PUT THAT THING ON!" Anko backed off and went over to glomp Gai. Naruto glared at the other 'babies' behind him. "Not a word..." he growled.

Everyone cringed at Naruto's glare. He quickly snatched the thing that Anko was holding and shoved it over his clothes.

Sasuke gasped. He quickly covered his face as it started to turn green. 'Sasuke is SEXY!' read the shirt that Naruto wore. It had hot pink heats placed randomely on it. In the middle was a HUGE picture of Sasuke without his shirt.

Kakashi suppressed a giggle.

Anko giggled happily. "So sexy!" she exclaimed. She turned to Orochimaru. "Oro! You're up next!" she dug into the bag again. This time, she pulled out a light blue dress, with daises embrodied on it.

Orochimaru glared at it. "What is it?"

"It's your Medusa lady costume! Isn't it sexy?"

"Well-"

"Later today, I'll do your hair, then I can give you a pedicure, then after that, a manicure, won't that be happy?"

Orochimaru glomped her. "I LOVE YOU!"

Kakashi pulled Orochimaru off of her. Orochimaru looked up at him with sad eyes. "What'd you do that for?"

"It was scaring the children," he said, pointing at Neji, Haku, Naruto, and Sasuke. All of them were huddled up in a corner, whimpering.

"Oh."

"Next up is Jiraiya!" Anko said happily.

And so it continued. Anko dressed every single one of the 'babies'. Here is what each and everyone of them wore: Zabuza was a carrot, Haku was a bunny, Kisame was a princess, Itachi was the tooth fairy, Gaara was a panda, Neji was an elf (A/N: Doesn't he look like an elf to all of you?), Kakashi was a pumpkin, Jiraiya was a rooster, Lee was a foot (A/N: Everyone who will get this joke has read Friends of Foot Lee! If you haven't read it, well, now you hafta! It's by Neonn, by the way.), Gai was dressed up as Anko's perfect 'husband', and Sasuke was a squirrel (A/N: watch the Naruto episode, I think it's episode 37, when Team 7 and Kabuto are in the Forest of Death and they are fighting all of the 'lucky' dude's clones. All of a sudden, when Sasuke uses his Sharingan eyes, he twitches. That part he reminds me of a squirrel.).

Anko clapped her hands together. "Aw! So SEXY!"

"THESE COSTUMES ARE NOT SEXY!" Itachi screamed. He had had it. Who was this lady to tell him what to do and wear?

"But- it's SEXY!"

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING SEXY!" Itachi yelled back.

"SEXY!" she cried, glomping him.

"Ugh... Why me?"

**Reviewer Responses:**

**One Azn Dragon:**Well, I'm glad you're happy about the longer chappies. This one is so long that I had to divide it up into two. Thanks again for reading that one ficcy of mine! Yayness! Sakura didn't beat up Naruto! Update soon on your fics, pretty please?

**drunkdragon12888: **Isn't it? Yeah, but, this isn't the first fic where he debuts. It's another fanfic that is over 300 pages long! Man, I better start typing this up...

**the third Rave Master: Zero X: **Oh, it does? I am very sorry to hear that. I LOVE it!

**hikariko: **Um...strawberry? That's what I'm in the mood for right now.

**Night-Owl123: **Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**Darkfire22: **So, you want me to torture them? Don't worry, that's my plan!

**kie-san: **Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**nautical nate: **Well, she just has the brain of an obsessed fangirl, but she doesn't drool all over the guys like most do. You can aquire it by becoming a fangirl! Or, if you're a boy, concerning nate in your penname, just become a fanboy!

Guess what? DNAngel (anime) is coming out in the U.S. on November 9th! I SO wanna get it! I can't wait! Okay, so I suppose you guys wanna see what happens next, ne? Well, I'll HOPEFULLY get it up by Halloween. Which is gonna be a miracle if I do.

If you would like to leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted.

Tootles!


	18. A Little Game! The Halloween special! Pa...

Poor Iruka, I didn't give him a costume, but, now he has one! Yay! Iruka is a dolphin! LOL! Can anybody name the song that Kisame sings? C'mon! Somebody's got to know it!

If you would like to leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Charlie Brown, the song that Kisame sings, or anything else that you recognize, just the plot!

Chapter 18: A Little Game! The Halloween special! Part Two!

"Can we leave now? Can we leave now?" Naruto begged. "I NEED sugar!"

Anko patted Naruto's head. "Listen up!" Everyone stared at her. "You guys will be going trick or treating! But, you have to do one thing first!"

Everyone groaned but Gai. He jumped up. "But, remember, my fellow comrades! To endure to the end, we MUST have our sugar! And to do that, there isn't anything too hard that we must do!"

Gaara the Panda threw a pumpkin at his head. "Shut up."

Lee glared at Gaara. "That was Gai-sensei! How could you-"

Gaara stood up, leering over Lee. "DO I LOOK LIKE THAT I CARE?! FIRST, MY SIBLINGS DROP ME OFF HERE SO THAT THEY COULD GO WHERE?! THE CARIBBEAN! THAT'S WHERE! THEN I'VE BEEN BABYSAT BY HER FOR WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER! AND NOW, LOOK WHAT SHE'S DRESSED ME UP AS! A PANDA! A FRIGGEN PANDA!"

"But, a kawaii panda," Kakashi snickered.

Gaara gave him the look of death. "Don't make me kill you."

Anko cleared her throat to get everyone's attention back on her. "You all have to first play the part of your costumes!"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Anko smiled. "Oh trust me. You'll find out soon enough." She grabbed all of them in one swift hug (don't ask me how, this lady is like 'whoosh'!) and heaved them out of the door. "Okay, I placed a chip that's a camera on your neck that will show me everything that goes on. If I like what I see, then you will be able to get all the candy you want, got it?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they felt around their necks. What had she done to them?! But, heck. Nobody cared when they found out they'd just have to act stupid for a little while to get a whole thingymajiggy full of candy.

"And don't even think about running away. If you go past a certain distance, you'll be shocked by that little chip. Now, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" she screeched in their faces. All of them split up and ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

DUN DUN DUN!

"Okay, well, I'm a tooth fairy and you're a princess. Now what?" Itachi asked.

Kisame scratched the back of his head with his magical star of happiness that will defeat all evil wand. "Well, I guess you can sneak into little children's houses trying to steal their teeth from them."

Itachi nodded. "Anything that will get me out of this outfit." He ran to a random house.

Kisame followed his companion. "But, what will I do?"

Itachi shrugged. "Sing!" he went inside a house, though, it was a bit hard to do, considering the monstrous wings on his back.

Kisame twiddled his thumbs, until a song came into his mind. His face lit up happily as he began to sing it in a high, squeaky, irritating voice:

"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara,

every heart,

sunao ni nareru darou,

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara,

every heart,

kokoro mita sareru no DAROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oi! SHUT UP!" a random person yelled out of their window. They threw a boot at Kisame's poor tiaray head, knocking Kisame unconscious.

"I win!" Kisame said happily, in a dazed voice, just before knocking out.

DUN DUN DUN!

Itachi hopped into the house with extra care. He looked around at his surroundings, it seemed that he was in a little girl's bedroom. In fact, there was a little girl inside the bed.

_Now, all I gotta do is play the part, so pretend that there is a tooth under that kid's pillow, and then, I'm free! _Itachi thought.

He tiptoed towards the girl's bed. He lifted up the pillow gently, and found nothing. Heaving a happy sigh he put the pillow back down. He turned to leave out the window. Everything was going perfectly until Itachi stepped on the loose floor board, which made a BIG squeak.

The little girl jolted upward. Itachi covered the girl's mouth, praying that she wouldn't scream. When she didn't struggle, he let go of her. He was taken aback when the girl began to squeal in delight. "BARBIE!"

"What was that?"

"BARBIE!" the girl cried. She latched herself onto Itachi's leg.

All of a sudden, Itachi heard footsteps coming to the door. The door burst open and there stood an angry Mom and Dad.

Mom rushed over to Itachi and began to hit him on the head with a frying pan.

Poor, poor Itachi.

Itachi leaped out of the window, not attached to the girl anymore and ran as fast as he could in the other direction.

DUN DUN DUN!

Jiraiya the chicken leered at the house that he was currently hiding behind. He noticed a group of six ninja children ringing the doorbell.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" they screamed.

A lady opened the door and began to hand out a small package to each of them. The kid's noses went up in disgust. "EW!" they all said as one.

One kid tossed his in the air, that was when Jiraiya spotted something golden. Gold! Yes, that was it! The lady must be giving out gold! That's the only possible explanation, since the kids dislike it! Kids like candy! Not money (A/N: Actually, kids do like money but Jiraiya is just trying to act spiffy...) I hafta give it to them!

Jiraiya ran as fast as he could to the dropped package. He finally caught up to it, and stopped. He began to chuckle happily. He was gonna be rich! He bent down to get it, but then he was blown over by an unidentified flying object.

"SAVE THE TURKEYS! SAVE ALL THE TURKEYS!" yelled Tsnade, out of nowhere. She glomped him and carried him far, far away...

DUN DUN DUN!

Naruto ran into a dark alley. He smiled to himself. If Anko couldn't see him, then maybe, he was off the hook. But, first things first. He had to get that HORRIBLE shirt off of him. In one swift movement, he pulled it off of him and he was free. What Naruto didn't know was that a pair of white eyes was staring at him.

A girl stepped out of the shadows, with a gleam in her eye. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned around to face Hinata. He blushed as he realized his shirt wasn't on. He should put on his shirt, but- (A/N: I think we all know the reason why...). "Hinata! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out trick or treating?"

Hinata smiled a smile. But, not just any smile, but the smile of a fangirl. Her eyes first grew into big hearts the size of watermelons. Then, she yelled a word, a word that surprised Naruto greatly. "SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eh?"

"GLOMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried as she glomped him.

DUN DUN DUN!

Kakashi ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, until he ran out of the Naruto story line and into another comic.

Kakashi collapsed onto the ground, in a pumpkin patch? He got himself up and surveyed the area. Nope, this wasn't Naruto land.

"Look, Snoopy! It's the Great Pumpkin! I told you he was real!"

Kakashi turned around to see a little boy carring a blanket and a black and white dog following him. Kakashi paled. Oh no! It was them! The evil pink blood sucking Orochimaru monkeys had come back from the dead!

Kakashi ran as fast as he could back to Naruto land.

DUN DUN DUN!

Zabuza and Haku walked down the street, very bored. Haku was very hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat in a while. He leered at Zabuza. "Zabuza-san?"

"What?" he asked plainly.

"I'm hungry."

"That's nice."

"May I eat you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, look. You're a carrot, I'm a bunny. It would all make sense. If we did this, then Anko will allow us to have candy. So, may I eat you, Zabuza-san?"

"Um..."

"Yay!" Haku launched his 'bunny' jaws on the 'carrot's' leg.

Poor, poor, Zabuza.

DUN DUN DUN!

Rock Lee was having a very hard time moving in his 'foot' suit. And it didn't help that the four girls that had taken Gai away from before were chasing after him yelling, "FOOT LEE IS OUR SEXY SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yes, poor Lee...

DUN DUN DUN!

Medusa-lady Orochimaru was walking down the streets with pride. His hair was sexy, his fingers were sexy, heck, even his toes were sexy. So, all he had to do was to make sure that random people knew he was sexy.

At the first bunch of people he saw, he jumped in front of them yelling, "I IS A SEXY BEAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And, of course, this landed him in a police car, heading to a mental hospital.

DUN DUN DUN!

"Yes, Sasuke is sexy. That he is! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke chuckled to himself evilly. He stood upon the telephone happily.

Iruka, dressed in a dolphin suit, paced around the pole, frantic. "Sasuke! NO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke stared Iruka down. "MY NAME IS NOT SASUKE! IT'S SASUKE THE SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared.

Iruka paled. This kid was crazy! He was gonna jump!

Sasuke the squirrel stretched out his arms. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and flew...wait, Sasuke couldn't fly...only the flying nun could (A/N: has anyone ever seen that show?). So, instead of flying, Sasuke fell on a panda. Gaara the kawaii panda to be exact!

DUN DUN DUN!

He had to run. Where? Anywhere. That's where. Why? Why did Anko have to put him in an elf costume? And why, why did he have to look so sexy?

"LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the bajillion fangirls chasing after him.

Why was he cursed with looking like the sexiest elf in the world?

DUN DUN DUN!

Gai stayed at Anko's house, being the perfect husband. And Anko's definition for a perfect husbands was staying home and giving his wife foot massages.

Poor Gai.

DUN DUN DUN!

Finally, everyone was done. They dragged themselves back to Anko's house. Anko surveyed each and everyone of them happily. "Well, guys, I have good news: you are all able to trick or treat!"

Cheers erupted from the tiny crowd.

"But, there's also some bad news that I must report."

Silence.

"It's 1:34 in the morning. Way past curfew. That means, no trick or treating!"

Moans came to Anko's ears.

"But, alas! Do not worry, my precious babies! I shall give you all a lifetime of sunflower seeds!"

Even more moans came to Anko's ears.

"Until next year!" Anko said cheerfully. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Reviewer Responses:**

**kie-san:**Yep! That he does! I don't think Neji's short tho...hmmm...but, yeah, thanks for the happy compliments!

**Night-Owl123: **As always!

**Maruku-Kenshin: **That I will!

**One Azn Dragon: **LOL! Glad you liked my choices of costumes! Can't wait to see your next fanfic! Update soon!

**Rednal29: **Arigatou!

**sunotenshi: **You better believe it!

**Great Marta: **Thanks for the happy compliments! So, what do you have to celebrate if you don't celebrate Halloween?

**Neonn: **Nope, not all, my friend, not all. You know how much I despise yaoi too. Thanks for the happy compliments!

**Shinchiro: **I'll keep that in mind!

**sand-nin-girl: **Oh! Well, the time that I wrote that, I was only half way through the manga. But, now I'm all caught up! Narutochuushin rules! But, thanks for telling me anyways! LOL! Thanks for reading!

**Darkfire22: **Thanks for the happy compliments!

Yes! Finally! I have completed this chapter! Man, it's long...took me forever to write! LOL! So I hope all of you enjoyed it!

I gots a question! What's a canon? Does anyone know? Everyone on fanfiction keeps talking about them and I have no idea who or what they are! Please help me!

If you would like to leave a review, please NO flames. Constructive criticism will be accepted.

See ya next time!


	19. the Tea Party

I know this sucks...I hate this chapter but whatever...read and review anyways!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or anything else you might recognize.

Chapter 19: the Tea Party

Something poked Gaara in the nose. Gaara opened his eyes and stared at the thing before him: a letter. Gaara stretched and yawned (since he just barely got out of his zombie sleep thingy). He snatched the letter and tore it open. He read it to himself.

"_Dear, Gaara-kun!_

_You are cordially invited to a tea party! MY TEA PARTY! It will be so kawaii with all my plushies and such! You have to come! It will be this morning at 11:00. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Anko (a.k.a. your babysitter! Who you know and love!)"_

This, he thought, was going to be another disgusting experience.

He sat up and looked at the other 'babies'. They each had a note next to them too. One by one, they began to wake up and open their letters. And, of course, after that, they all stuck out their tongues and tried to prevent themselves from barfing.

Iruka looked up at the clock. He sighed. 10:55 A.M. That meant that the tea party would be in five minutes.

The boys got themselves up and prepared themselves for this 'eventful' morning. Even Mr. HoneyBananaBubbles dressed up in a tie. At 11:00, on the dot, the boys filed themselves into Anko's kitchen and took a seat.

At the head of the table, was Anko herself, dressed up in frills and the like. She waited until they all sit down until she spoke. "Hiya guys! Thank you all for coming to my tea party! I would like to present my special guests...Furby and Toto!" she exclaimed. She pointed to a Furby, its ears ripped off and it kept on squeaking, and a stuffed animal dog, with half its eye and ear missing.

Everybody stared, not knowing what to do. Anko glared at the boys. "Well? Say hi!"

"Um, hi..." they all said as one.

Anko beamed.

Neji looked down at the table. "Isn't this a tea party? Where's the tea?"

"Oh! That's right!" Anko got up and skipped out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Um...isn't that the way to the bathroom?" Haku asked Zabuza.

Zabuza shrugged.

A few seconds later, she came back into the room carrying a big pot. She slapped it down on the table, breaking it in two.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Whoops! Oh well!"

She grabbed the teacups and began to ladle out some 'tea'. Itachi had first dibs. He watched in horror as the green slugged its way out and landed in the cup. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Anko gave him a flat stare. "It's green tea." She set it next to him.

Itachi twitched. True, it was green, but it was not green tea.

Everyone had their eyes plastered on him, even Anko, waiting to see if Itachi would keel over and die while drinking it.

Itachi gulped. He grabbed onto the little, pink, dainty handle and swigged it as fast as he could. Everyone turned away as he threw up.

So, everyone took it and drank it as fast as they could. But, nobody barfed like Itachi did.

The only people that seemed to be enjoying this were Anko and Kisame.

"YUMMY! MAY I HAVE MORE, ANKO-CHAN?" Kisame asked excitedly.

Anko smiled widely. "Why, of course, Kisame!" she ended up giving him the whole thing.

An hour later, everyone dispersed to use the bathroom. Iruka, him being the last one to use the bathroom, glanced into the shower and gasped.

Everyone rushed in, wanting to see what had happened. Iruka pointed to a shampoo bottle. It was empty and the label read, "Kiwi and Lime!"

Everyone fainted, except for Kisame, who was eagerly trying to find more of this shampoo in the bathroom to drink.

* * *

Ok guys. The horrible has happened. This fanfic will end really soon. It will have about three more chapters left. 2 for the Christmas special and another one for the end. I'm sorry, but I'm not really getting into this fic anymore. If you guys still want me to continue, maybe one day I will. So yeah...tell me if you still want me to continue. But don't worry, as soon as I'm done with this, I'm gonna be working on three (most likely 2) humor fanfics. 

But, I'm not really getting into the humorous mood lately. But, I am taking much joy in the latest project I'm planning out! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, be sure to watch for that.

I'm now in a dramay mood. I'm trying so hard to work on 'Life'. I need some time on this. Here's a summary:

**After a wish, the 4th Hokage comes back to life...and things in Konohagakure are not what he expects. How will his wife act when she finds out he is back and what is his son like now? AU. **

So, I hope you all check this out, you might like it. I'm suprised with how many people like it all ready.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**kie-san:** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**One Azn Dragon:** Well, as I said before, like forever ago, This isn't really a romance fic. You might see some more glomping from her tho! Man...it seems that I'm making all the characters OOC. Can't wait to see your fics! Btw, you might like 'Life', the story thatI was talking about a moment ago.

**Night-Owl123:** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Great Marta:** Thanks! Glad you liked it! Translating? Really? You would do that? Sure! Except, just make mention that I wrote it! Wahoo! Oh, could you tell me where you will be posting it then?

**Kyuubi PandoraChan: **Thanks! Glad you liked it! I went to your deviant page on your bio and I checked out your 'Gaara the kawaii panda'. I LOVED IT!

**sand-nin-gurl: **Thanks! Glad you liked it! And just because you mentioned a Christmas special, I'm gonna be writing it soon!

**RedLotusNin: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Neonn: **Yep! You got the song right! You're the only one that guessed it too for that matter...

Thank you guys for reviewing!


End file.
